


Bunny Sena

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Bunny Costume, Everyone Wants Sena, First Dates, Halloween, Hiruma being Hiruma, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sena, Oblivious Shin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: Hiruma makes Sena a prize during Deimon's Halloween festival, and things kind of devolve from there.---In which it's a wonder how Sena can function when all he does is blush and stutter; in which there are a lot of hormones; in which there are a lot of feelings; in which there is a lot of jealousy (or envy, depending on your dictionary); and in which there is a costume.





	Bunny Sena

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly the same as Bunny Sena on FF. (There's a reason this story's initials are BS lol)

Running through the streets, Sena panted, looking crazily about, weaving in and out of chattering people and street vendors and food carts and laughing children. Maybe, he thought, if he ran just fast enough, people wouldn't be able to recognize what he had been dressed up as-

"Mama, lets take a picture with the cute bunny!" an excited little girl, her dark hair in pigtails, shouted out as she pointed to Sena. She was dressed like a ladybug.

Sena stopped momentarily, stunned at having been spotted. His blood ran cold as a sweet looking mother started approaching, her daughter excitedly skipping behind her. There was a camera in the mother's hand. Sena's horror was growing- documented evidence of him dressed... dressed like this was unacceptable, and no matter what the mother said, he was not going to take a picture with the little girl-

"A little more to the left sweetie!" the mother called out as she fiddled with the camera. She pressed a button and lights flashed.

"U-um, excuse me ma'am, but I really can't-"

"Mama lets take a family picture, that would be lots better!"

"You're right sweetie," the mom said as she looked around. A man with dark hair was walking over, carrying some clouds of cotton candy. "Dear, come take a picture with us."

"Excuse me-"

"Alrighty, sir could you take a picture of us?" the father asked a passerby. The man nodded as the father strode over and put a hand around his wife.

"Wait, I don't even work here-"

"What a handsome family you are; make sure to smile on the count of one..."

"No, no, this is a big misunderstand- ow!" The little girl had just pulled on his white cottony tail.

"Could you pick me up, I wanna be right next to your fluffy ears, please!"

"Sweetie don't take advantage," the mom chastised, but she quickly beamed down at Sena and continued on the same breath: "however that would make a lovely photo."

"Two..."

"Okay..." Sena mumbled, picking up the little girl. She clutched at one of his ears and squished her face right next to his. Her cheek was slightly sticky, but she was light and grinning happily. Sena's heart melted just the tiniest bit. She looked up at him and grinned, and he smiled warmly back at her.

"One," said the man as the camera flashed once, twice, sending white spots of light on Sena's sight.

"Yay!" the little girl yipped as she squirmed her way down onto the ground. The man handed the camera back to the family, and they crowded around the picture.

"Oh, it's adorable!" the mother chimed.

"This one's going on the fridge for sure," the dad said as he passed out the cotton candy. The little girl ran back to Sena.

"Thank you for the picture, here you go." She handed Sena the photo of just the two of them. "You get to keep this one because you look really pretty in it."

"Er."

"Bye!" The girl ran off and rejoined her parents.

Sena stared down at the photo and let out a sigh. He supposed he did look vaguely androgynous: the costume was _thin_ and bunched around his hips, giving the illusion of curves; the hood showed his bangs which framed his soft jaw; not to mention the green bow tied around his neck (actually a collar upon closer inspection, thank you Hiruma) and how the whole ensemble dyed a tender cream color.

And also, since when had Polaroid cameras become a trend? And Sena was pretty sure they only printed one copy at a time.

He looked at the picture once more; the pure happiness on the little girl's face was infectious. He stuck the photo in the costume's pocket. Worse comes to worst, he at least had something nice to remember the night by.

"Miss can we take a photo with you too-? Oh, she runs fast. Maybe next time!"

Yeah, Sena hated Halloween.  
\------  
Hiruma was cackling as he counted the money he had made.

"Yo-nii, this is kinda scary! I can't believe how much we made!" Suzuna skated another loop-de-loop in the almost empty gym.

Hiruma smacked another wad of bills on the table, his cackling intensifying. That made nearly a million yen. The things he could do with this money.

Another lazy round around the gym by Suzuna. It was late now, and they had closed their festival, the only people remaining were Hiruma's slaves cleaning up. The cheerleaders were helping themselves to the left over food (also, we, donated by Hiruma's slaves).

"I didn't know so many people wanted Sena," Suzuna murmured thoughtfully. Her face scrunched up in an annoyed pout."What I wouldn't give to have seen them fight over Sena; I bet it was the best."

"What are you talking about Suzuna-chan?" It was Ran that had spoken up over a mouth full of doughy chocolate rolls, blonde hair tucked behind her ear.

"Don't you know that clubs would just about devour each other to have Sena-kun on their teams? Imagine: a whole weekend to badger him into joining your club," said Yasu, a lanky girl with brown hair. She had polished off a giant tray of coffee jelly gummies. She started on a platter of castella morsels drizzled with chocolate.

"Ah ah ah," said Suzuna, "it's not just sport clubs. There's individuals that want in on Sena, too," she sat down and helped herself to some rice balls and spicy jelly sauce.

Ran gasped, and Yasu, brushing cake crumbs from her skirt, laughed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just didn't know they were all like that." She pouted a bit. "And they're all so cute, too!"

Suzuna patted Ran sympathetically on the shoulder. She had been disappointed when she had figured that- that someone she had admired would never look at her in the same fashion. Sure, Ran had no more than silly crushes on some of the guys, and Suzuna had almost thought she had been in- deeply infatuated. But- but.

"Don't worry, they're not all 'like that', or at least not completely, anyways." Ran seemed brightened.

"The only thing is, though," Yasu said, "I wish I was there to watch 'em!" She groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Imagine Mamo-nee's reaction, though! Sena was sent out to those wolves."

"She's gonna have a hernia when she finds out," Sakura agreed.

"More like she's gonna have Hiruma's skin as a garter!" Yasu snorted. "Now that is something I would also pay to watch."

"Knowing him, he probably had cameras recording the whole thing." The girls turned their heads to watch Hiruma continuing to count the football club's money (honestly, Hiruma's money and no-one was willing to dispute over it). He seemed happy and all three girls shuddered. There were things mortal eyes were never meant to see.  
\------  
It started like how joining the football team started. Sena, walking back to class after a quick restroom break, had found himself being thrown in the air. (Which was weird because Sena honestly should have seen people coming to ambush him, but maybe his special abilities only happened if he was in the field or if someone was in danger. Who knew.)

"Congratulations!" "Uwah! You're so nice!" "I can't believe you volunteered!" The voices of the cheerleaders filled the hallway as they threw him up into the air.

"Wait, what did I do?" Oh God, he hadn't volunteered for anything and he was getting dizzy.

_Catch._

"Sorry Sena-kun-"

_Lift, throw._

"We didn't mean to make you dizzy," one of them, Ran if he recalled correctly, said as she caught his arm, only to help throw him in the air.

Had he said that aloud? Weird.

_Fall, catch._

"You did, but that's okay!"

_Throw._

"You could talk to yourself and we wouldn't care!" another one said.

_Catch, lift-_

"What's going on-? Sena!" Mamori's panicky voice carried down the hall.

_Drop_.

A chorus of sorry's followed as they helped him stagger back up. He groped at his sore head. "Its alright," Sena sighed out, leaning a bit against one of the girls.

"Sena are you okay?" Mamori marched down the hallway.

"I told you she would be mad, Yasu," Ran whispered to the brunette above Sena's head.

"Well ya shouldn't have been so loud," she whispered back. "It'll, it'll be fine..." She gulped. "Just go through with it."

Mamori stopped in front of the group, and the girls snapped to attention. Sena, having lost his support, fell, again.

"Oops, sor..." Ran's voice trailed off and died when Mamori put her hands on her hips; she would have been the picture of intimidation if it weren't for the bags under her eyes and red runny nose.

Sena got back up. "Um, I have to go back to class..." he said, but no one actually said anything so he resigned and stayed put.

Mamori pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, why were you throwing Sena in the air." It wasn't even a question, but a stabbing accusation. A sick Mamori was a very annoyed Mamori. She sniffed a bit and pulled out a handkerchief to blow her nose. "Ugh, excuse me."

"You don't sound very good," Ran said, voice full of sympathy. Mamori narrowed her eyes. Something was up.

"Yeah yeah," another girl added. "You should be at home resting."

"I can't, no matter how much I wish I could. I have to help Hiruma with-"

"He's making you work! Oh, you poor thing!"

Mamori's brow wrinkled, "I don't know why you're surprised-"

"You should take the day off!"

"Yeah you should go home, you're so sick!"

Mamori sneezed into her handkerchief. "I'm not even that sick..."

Yasu grabbed Sena. "But what if you got him sick!" she protested as she squished his cheeks together.

"Of course I don't want to get Sena sick! I don't want to get anyone sick! Wait," Mamori waved her hands as if trying to clear her mind, "that's beside the point. Why are you out of class?"

"W-well I was in the bathroom..." Sena started weakly. He was tired, dizzy, and confused.

Yasu and Ran took Mamori by her arms and started half-carrying, half-guiding Mamori away while the other cheerleaders stayed with Sena.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're taking you to the nurse, you need to go home."

If Mamori weren't in such a weakened state, she would have put up a better fight; as it was, her feeble attempts to pry herself out of the girls' arms ended in a coughing fit.

Sena turned around to the other cheerleaders, and gave them a quick bow. "That's was weird, but I have to go before things get weirder, so." He turned to leave but a strong hand caught his arm.

"You can't leave Sena," one girl said. "We have orders from the higher-ups to get your cute little butt in the clubhouse, like, right now."

Sena gave them a dying look. "Suzuna sent you, didn't she?"

"We're not allowed to confirm nor deny that statement in fear that we might compromise the mission."

Another girl huffed. "Oh my God Junko, just shut up and grab him before he runs away."

What an excellent idea.

"Oh no you don't," another pitched in as Sena started to run-

"Did you just throw a net?!" Sena squeaked out as he fell on the ground, tangles in thick ropes.

"Captain never mentioned this in the plan..."

"Oh my God, Junko, it worked didn't it?"

"Sure, but what a crude way to accomplish the mission."

"I'm so done with you." The girl that had been bickering with Junko snapped her fingers. "Okay ladies, help me with Sena-kun." The girls lifted him up, and Sena, knowing that he'd probably be going through some level of hell soon, tried not to cry.

"Part Alpha was a success, part Beta is underway," Junko muttered to herself.

"Oh my God, Junko, shut up."

"But I have to get back to class..." Sena's pout was almost audible.  
\------  
"Has anyone seen Sena-kun come back from the lavatory?" a middle-aged teacher asked. He poked his head outside the door and looked up and down the corridor. "Um..." the teacher said, confusion stamped on his face, as he saw two girls dragging another ill looking girl to, presumably, the nurse's office.

"Kekeke, Kobayakawa Sena has been dismissed from the rest of class," a voice right above the teacher announced.

The teacher looked up, ice in his veins, as he spotted two soulless eyes peering down from a crack between two tiles.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the voice asked, and dear God those were fangs. A piece of paper was slipped through the crack, and it gently floated down to the teacher's polished shoes.

"Oh, no, I think I'm hallucinating; I just heard the devil's voice," one of the girls croaked out. The other two exchanged confused glances behind her head, but continued lugging her along.

The teacher looked from the group of girls to the paper to the gleefully evil eyes. This had to be connected, the teacher concluded. The crack in the ceiling started sliding shut, leaving him only with the impression of the eyes and the evil. The teacher carefully picked up the piece of paper with shaking fingers. The note was a haphazardly scribbled excuse note for Sena for the rest of the day, the principals signature jotted down- there were blood stains on the paper, what was going on-?

No, the teacher did not want to know. He straightened his tie and walked back into the class. He had students to teach.

"Yo, so where's Sena at?" Jumonji asked from the back.

"He seems to be excused from class," the teacher replied, voice trembling the slightest bit.

"Ri-ight," Jumonji yawned out, casually getting up from his seat and stuffing his school work into his backpack.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving early, thanks," he said easily, and walked out the door.

Well, Jumonji had decent grades so-

"See ya teach," orange-glasses Jumonji said.

"Yeah, bye," said fish-lips Jumonji.

"Oh no you don't, you both are failing this class, unlike actual-Ju- er, unlike Jumonji." The teacher crossed his arms and tried to resonate the little power he actually had.

"Aw, Jumonji always gets all the fun," fish-lips Jumonji groaned out.

"Damn, maybe I should start studying..." orange-glasses Jumonji said as he slumped back in his seat, picking up some manga.

"Yes, well, where we?" The teacher turned around and resumed teaching.   


TTT

  
Okay so Jumonji wasn't a genius or anything, but he was pretty damn smart. He saw the yellow-tinted note the teacher had been reading- the exact type that Hiruma always forced a teacher to sign when he was blackmailing them. Sena was conveniently excused from class? And he knew he had heard Mamori's voice coming from the hall. Something was going on. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked out the window. Maybe Sena was being taken to an elite training program or-?

Or maybe he was being carried in a net by a bunch of cheerleaders into the football club room. What did that kid even do to have this life? Jumonji tisked and started heading outside to sort all of this out. And when he did manage to (save Sena) straighten this mess, the kid would probably be so happy he'd smile right at Jumonji.

And give him a hug or some shit. Like Jumonji cared. Sena's whatever.

Right.

He scratched his cheek and hurried his pace just a little.  


TTT  


The blinds were shut, the lights off, and everything was closed when the cheerleaders threw Sena inside. Behind the office desk, a dark swivel chair stood, turned away from the entrance. Sena fidgeted inside the net.

"Uh."

"Captain, plan Alpha and Beta were a success. Plan Omega is now ready to commence at your leisure."

"Fufufu," a voice, clearly Suzuna's, rang from the chair. "I'm glad to hear that." Suzuna slowly turned the chair around, petting a little bundle of black and white fur on her lap.

"Oh my God, you guys are such dorks."

"Is that my cat?" Sena asked, dumbfounded. "Pitt's an indoor cat- how did you- what- why aren't you ever at school?"

Junko shushed Sena, and he gave her his most withering glare. Presumably, Michiko would have also have glared at her if her head wasn't buried in her hands.

"How are you my girlfriend, Junko," she said.

"Enough Junko and Michiko," Suzuna spoke again, cutting off anymore of the lover's spat that was about to happen between the two girls. "Now, Sena, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here today." Her voice was serious and confident. Pitt let put a soft meow before leaping off of Suzuna's lap and darting to where Sena still lay in a heap.

"Aw, dang, Sena your cat doesn't like me," Suzuna complained, her voice back to normal. She looked at how Pitt was trying to save her owner from the rope, but seemed to get distracted by how it stuck on her claws, and was doing more playing than actual saving to the general amusement of everyone. Many of the cheerleaders even had their phones out, taking videos of Pitt's cuteness.

"Ugh, whatever, it's no fun doing this whole mafia shtick if I'm the only one in character," Suzuna grumbled, and jumped over the desk to open the blinds.

"Ooh, this lighting is way better, thanks Suzuna-Chan!" "Mhmm, you can really see how cute Pitt is now." "Aw, now she's playing with the dust. Sena-kun, your cat is so cute!"

"You guys are hopeless," Suzuna deadpanned. "Time to focus, now." The girls stood in formation again as Suzuna look on in approval. "Good, now Sena-"

"How did you get my cat?"

"That's beside the point." Suzuna hopped up on the desk, and crossed her ankles. "Now Sena, I have an offer you won't be able to refuse."  


TTT  


Jumonji's plan had gone slightly awry when he had seen a cute a girl chatting with her cute friend. But the plan had gone back on track when they flipped their hair at him. Anyways, Jumonji was only a couple of paces from the club house when he heard shouts and crashes and "please please at least close the blinds" and Jumonji rushed to the door, seeing red, because that was what Sena's voice sounded like when he was about to cry, just what was happening?! He flung the door open.

He was not ready.

Sena was cowering, looking mortified with tears in his dark eyes, a cat (where the hell did the cat come from) clutched to his chest in his costumed arms. Their eyes met, and rose bushes bloomed on Sena's cheeks. Jumonji felt his own face heat up.

"Uh, why do you have a cat?" Dammit.

"Why is everyone asking that?" Suzuna pondered mildly.

Jumonji, unable to answer an obvious question, trailed his eyes over Sena's body. It wasn't revealing except that the... The fabric was almost _sheer_ , it was so thin, and- damn oh damn, if it were a little colder Jumonji would be able to see Sena's-. _It even has ears_ , Jumonji noted as he tried to distract himself. There were fluffy ears attached to the hood, and probably a tail on the seat, but Jumonji wasn't even going to think about that because he would short circuit. It... it just didn't compute, what he was seeing. Sena was wearing a-

"Do you like his bunny suit?" Suzuna asked as she skated a circle around Jumonji.

Jumonji audibly gulped.

Suzuna's smile turned into a smirk. "I hope that's the reaction we get from everyone," she sing-songed. 

"Please don't tell anyone Jumonji," Sena whimpered out; it was an honest to God whimper. Jumonji looked pointedly away from Sena, to the ceiling tiles, the wall, the pile of clothes. (Was Sena naked under that thing? Fuck.)

Jumonji shuffled his feet. "Right. I uh, don't even worry about it. I need to. Leave. Now.”

"You can't leave now! I need to fill you in on how tonight's going to work since you're here and all," Suzuna said, and handed him a slip of paper off of the desk. "So, you're going to be one of the main guys at the ticket booth, and if you read bullet point four, it says that the money to enter varies on whether or not they're going to join the race."

"What race?"

"Ugh all these questions." Suzuna threw her hands up in exasperation. "The race for Sena obviously."

"Are we- are we selling Sena?" He looked over at Sena, who looked like he was seriously reconsidering his taste in friends and general life choices.

Suzuna's snapping fingers brought Jumonji back. "No, we're not selling Sena, you think Hiruma would ever agree to that? Well, I mean we kinda are selling him, but only for the weekend."

Sena's sigh filled the room. He looked dazed. "I'm going to go and see if my parents will home-school me. Bye Suzuna and Jumonji-kun." Sena was apparently so out of it that he started taking off the costume in order to change. Jumonji, who had seen him change plenty of times and therefore this was _totally_ _normal_ and _cool_ and _whatever_ , did not stare.

"He's so over dramatic," Suzuna shrugged.

Jumonji was going to have to, uh, not have this whole thing happen.  
\------  
"Whoa, look at all this construction, how do we get funds?" a passerby asked her friend as they looked up at a tall tower that was almost finished.

"Hn, I have no idea. Wait, when did this even start? It wasn't there yesterday," the friend replied as he looked up at the tower. It was incredibly high, and it had a small roofed area all the way at the top. "You think they're gonna put a bell up there? Maybe it's a bell tower."

"That's so weird though," she said. She peered up to the top of the tower, squinting. "H-hey... do you see that?" She pointed.

"Is that... did they build a gargoyle too?"

"Hmm, looks kinda like a demon if you ask me."

A spray of bullets showered down on them, missing only by a few feet. They scrambled back, tripping over themselves until they rounded a corner behind one of the school buildings.

Between pants the friend asked, "Maybe- it's- for- prefects." He swallowed and took another deep breath. "To, uh, make sure- students- don't- skip," he puffed out.

"You're- so- stupid," she gasped out. A faint cackling was heard, and both students froze. They looked at each other and ran back to class.  


TTT

  
Sena looked around, shivering. He was man enough to admit that he was vaguely lost. Everything seemed vaguely familiar- like, he was sure he had seen that bon-bon seller at least twice in his desperate struggles to not be captured. He looked around at the festival around him, many wearing costumes, others in more traditional festival clothing. He smiled slightly- thinking back to when Shin-.

Sena rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps rise as another breeze rustled the trees. Thank God he had kept some clothes on underneath. Sena pouted. He had argued with Suzuna about letting him wear a t-shirt and shorts underneath, and all the good that did. He was still freezing.

So far only a few track teams, Deimon's basketball team, and a baseball team or two had actually found him, but he had lost most of those members sometime ago. Sena had disqualified the rest by taking their tickets with a series of impressive running moves, not entirely unlike Riku's rodeo drive. In fact, this whole event seemed an awful lot like one of Hiruma's double edged trickeries to sneak in more training.

Sena inhaled slowly. Everything smelled so good and warm, and he hadn't eaten dinner or any of the rice balls with the spicy jelly sauce. He felt at the pockets of the bunny suit, but he had absolutely no money. He looked critically at the bon-bon seller. The vendor seemed nice, maybe if Sena explained his predicament and gave his most pathetic look...

Sena trudged towards the vendor.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, hello miss," the man smiled. 'Ah. Nothing is going alright today.' The vendor looked at Sena for a moment, his face deep at thought.

"Er, right," Sena said softly, playing along with the whole girl bit. Sena was desperate. "I was wondering... if..." Come on Sena, just ask! It's only one little marshmallow thing. "If..."

"Oh, are you looking for a job?"

"Eh, well actually-"

"Oh yes, yes, and you even match!" The vendor excitedly pointed to one of the bon-bons. It was a confection of three marshmallows stuck together, with food coloring making the blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and coloring the inside of the ears pink. Sena paled. This was irony if he had ever seen it. "A cute bunny selling a cute bunny. That'll get business skyrocketing for sure!"

"…”

The vendor remained cheery.

“… Never mind, I just wanted to buy some..."

"You can have as many as you sell for free if you help me out miss!"

"I... I don't actually- " but the vendor shoved a box full of bunny bon-bons into Sena's hands and shooed him off.

"Ooh," came a happy coo from a group of girls roughly Sena's age as they spotted him.

Sena looked back at the vendor who gave him a thumbs up. 'Well, I guess this is one way to get something to eat...'

"H-hello, would you like to buy-"

"This is so cute~!" One of the girls picked up a bon-bon and held it next to Sena. The bunny was also a creamy yellow, and it glittered softly in its dusting of sugar sprinkles. "This is way cute, how much are they?"

Sena, reading the label, told her.

Another girl smiled and said, "No way, they're so cheap." She giggled, took three and paid. Meanwhile the original girl seemed to be taking a selfie with Sena. "Smile~!" Sena gave a grimace.

"Don't leave me out, I want a picture too," said yet another, who crowded in.

"Um, would you also like a bon-"

"Ugh, it's going to ruin my figure, I can't! I'll take four." The girl faintly reminded Sena of Mamori's love-hate relationship with cream puffs.

As the girls were in a process of paying and giggling and taking even more pictures, a couple of guys walked past. Two of them, one with dark hair, and another with pierced ears, let out wolf whistles.

The guy with dark hair smirked, elbowed one of his friends in the side, and swaggered up to the group of girls that were chatting with Sena.

"Hey, ladies," he said, winking- Oh. No. Was, was that wink directed at _Sena_? A sense of dread grew inside of him. "You look a little cold. Maybe we could, y'know, go do something to warm up a bit?" He raked his eyes over Sena. "I like your costume."

"W-would you like to buy a bon-bon?" Sena squeaked out, stepping back. The girls around him stiffened when the guy stepped closer at his friends' badgering.

"Well, I'd really like to buy you." Another wink; Sena felt his face heat up. If the earth opened up at that very moment, he would have gladly dived in.

"Now way you have a shot," one of the girls muttered.

"It- I- it-" Sena's stuttering was growing worse. He looked at the girls for some type of help who gave him an encouraging nod, stared back the vendor who was busy making sales. "N-no..."

"What a creep~," one of the girls said.

The guy frowned. "Hey, I was just being friendly. Not my fault she can't take a compliment."

Ah. Again with the girl thing. Sena could feel years of therapy building.

"Look, if she doesn't like you, it's not her fault for having good taste, yeah? You're not even cute."

The guy was sulking now, and his friends started coming closer. "Tsk, good taste my ass. She likes me, don't you?" He let out a lecherous grin.

Sena furiously shook his head which sent the girls into a laughing fit and made the guy fume. "The, bon-bons, I, er, sell them! A-and!" He pushed forward a bit, placing himself between the creeper and the girls. "Bon-bons!" he urged like the idiot he was. His face burned.

"Oh my God, you're making her cry!"

Someone kill Sena. Just, kill him.

"I gave her a fucking compliment! I'm a great guy- right guys, I'm a great guy?"

"Ugh, you're such a loser! You've just made her upset!" By this point, a small crowd had gathered; they looked warily on, not sure if any intervention was needed (it was).

The dark haired guy put his hand on Sena's shoulder with more aggression than needed. There was a pause before-

"Fuu, take your hands off of him."

There was no mercy in this world.

"What're you talking about, 'him'," the guy with gauges asked.

Akaba stood there, guitar case in one hand, looking calmly at the situation. He was analyzing with critical eyes at the hand that was currently on Sena's shoulder. The guy took it off reluctantly.

"Uh. Uh. She, uh, your girlfriend or something?"

Akaba's eye twitched. "Fuu... he is not a girl," he repeated, his voice lower than last time.

The dark haired guy looked at Sena, really looked. Maybe his shoulders were a slight bit too broad, and definitely no chest so... dial up in the guy's mind...

"You're a dude!?" He jumped back as if Sena were a coiled snake.

"I thought it was obvious..."

Akaba strode forward and wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulders. "We are leaving." He turned slightly and bore his eyes into the creeper's. "For your sake, you better hope you have not disturbed his rhythm too much."

"Wait, what about the bon-bons?" Sena wanted to die. He didn't even _like_ bon-bons.

"Keep 'em," the vendor said. "Or sell' em."

Sena looked at the girls who were glaring down creeper 1, 2, and 3. He rushed towards, and thrust them at the girl who had taken a picture with. "Thank you very much for your help!" he said, bowing.

"No problem, bunny-chan!"

Welp, that was an embarrassing nickname, but... they had helped him, somewhat. He felt a hand at the small of his back and was ushered away by Akaba.   


TTT  


"You're tempo is erratic, Sena." Akaba slung his jacket over Sena's shoulders in one fluid movement, his eyes softening at how the brunette gripped it tight and demurely murmured a thanks. "You're not planning to run away, are you?"

"Hie-," nervous laughter, "of, of course not!"

Akaba leaned against the bench Sena was sitting on. A vendor was selling skewered chicken maybe twenty feet from them, and the aroma was making Sena's mouth water. All that hassle, and he hadn't even nibbled on a bon-bon. Life was hard.

Akaba glanced at Sena again, and he could feel his fingers vibrate and thrum at having Sena, in that costume, with him. At having Sena, wearing his jacket, with him. His fingers twitched. He felt like kneeling next to Sena and playing him a song... a love song, perchance.

(No, not because- of. Well not _entirely_ because of... Akaba knew a lot of love songs, okay? And, whatever.)

His own rhythm was off. His skin felt too tight, and the distance between him and Sena felt too big.

_Hm, maybe I could borrow some money from Akaba-kun and buy some chicken. It smells good. Wonder type it is?_

Akaba sat down on the bench, maybe three feet away. He drummed his fingers on his knees lightly. He scooted over a bit, irrationally nervous. Part of his mind was certain he was dreaming.

_Teriyaki?_ A delicate sniff. _Hm, maybe._

Of course Akaba had the right to be nervous. This was his (mainly one-sided) rival, the infamously dense Kobayakawa Sena. He glanced at Sena, who also seemed to be pondering something seriously. Akaba's heart stuttered. Was it possible Sena felt the same way? Was he also aware they their rhythms were divinely compatible?

_But what if I don't like the flavor? Then I'll just've wasted Akaba-kun's money..._

Akaba slid closer again. They were almost touching, but there was a friendly distance between them. One Akaba was certain he would close. And of course Sena hadn't run away, maybe he was tired or taking a break, but that meant something...

_Hope it's not sweet-and-sour flavor_.

One final stretch and Akaba was sitting comfortably close to Sena. Taking the smallest breath, he threw an arm around the smaller boy. Sena looked up, having sensed Akaba's body heat. When had the redhead gotten so close? No matter, Sena was starving, and he was going to beg for money, politeness be damned.

As Akaba was about to speak, Sena looked up beneath his lashes to Akaba. Akaba's breath stilled- this, this was it; Sena would reach up while Akaba leaned down- or maybe Sena, sweet as he was, would ask if they could kiss... or-

"Akaba-kun, could I borrow some money?"

Nothing would happen.

"F-for, um, food, I haven't eaten yet... and... I..." Sena trailed off weakly. Akaba looked disappointed and vaguely angry.

"Fuu, of course Sena," he replied tightly. He stood up, stiffly, embarrassment seeping into his being. "What would you like?" Infamously dense Sena was perhaps Akaba's most precise statement.

"If you didn't mind, I was thinking some of that chi-"

"JOIN THE SOCCER TEAM!" shouted a group of teenagers as they full-on charged towards Sena. Their eyes were aflame with hopes of having the coveted Eyeshield twenty-one on their team. The leader held up one hand, holding green-tinted sunglasses. "YOU CAN EVEN WEAR THESE!"

Sena let out a squeak and sprinted off, as the seemingly angry crowd of guys ran at him.

"I-I'm sorry Akaba-kun!" Sena shouted faintly from a distance, jacket falling to the ground.

Akaba, rage filling him as his impromptu dinner-date with Sena was ruined, grabbed the leader of the soccer players by the neck of his jersey. "Fuu, your rhythm is especially troublesome," he bit out.

The guy paled, but motioned for his troops to follow after Sena. "H-h-hey, c-c-calm d-down man."

"You just ruined a very important moment for me."

The guy squeaked, and passed out for maybe a second in his fright. Akaba let the soccer-idiot fall to the ground, straightened his clothes, and walked in the direction Sena had run off.   


TTT

  
"We're in the wrong city," Riku seethed, glaring at the bus that had just dropped them off.

Kid grumbled, vainly trying to discern where they were on a map. "All this bad luck," he drawled, "we certainly didn't deserve this..."

Riku glared his ticket into submission. "This is a joke, I can't believe we paid all that money and-" his phone dinged. Riku narrowed his eyes at the unknown sender. He clicked the text message open and remained unnaturally still.

"What's happened?" Kid asked, a slight tick in his brow after Riku stopped talking. His phone vibrated and he checked to see what it was-

Huh. Kobayakawa Sena's blushing face greeted Kid, a green bow around his neck, kitten clutched to his chest. He raised a brow, "Tell me again why you left Sena?" Kid asked as he saved the picture as his background.

"We need to get to Deimon," Riku said, face carefully blank. "And you better delete those pictures."

"There's more than one?" Kid slid back to the text message, coolly examining the next several shots of Sena morosely sitting on top of a desk, pouting and looking away from the camera. The last one did manage had Kid's heart beating a bit faster, though he quickly looked away. Kid saved that one as his lock screen.

"You damn pervert, I said delete them."

"Did you delete yours, too?"

Riku let out unintelligible grumbles.  


TTT  


"Huh? What do you mean 'no'?" Jumonji demanded.

"Huuh? What do you mean 'what do you mean "no"'?" Togano asked right back, putting down his manga.

"Huuuh? What do you mean 'what do you mean "what do you mean 'no'"'?" said Kuroki, except he sounded genuinely confused.

"Shut up," Musashi said, headache forming.

Jumonji ran a hand through his hair roughly. "You saw him. He's gonna get demolished out there. I just, you know, wanna make sure he's safe or whatever."

Togano smirked and went back to reading. "Or whatever more like."

"Hey shut up."

"Look, I've read enough manga to know what's actually going on."

"What type of manga are you reading?" Kuroki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's beside the point. Anyways, there's no way we're covering for you."

"Look, everyone that wanted to get in, already got in. We don't need four guys at a ticket booth when no one's even buying anything."

A cackling was heard on the loudspeakers. "You better sit your fucking blonde ass down. No one is leaving their post." With a crackle, the loudspeakers turned off.

The hairs on Jumonji's neck stood on end. "H-how did he hear us?" he whispered.

"I hear everything."

Musashi sighed.  


TTT  


The Knights entered the building after having paid admission- a bit hefty, even though not all of the team had gone. Takami... well, he was just here to appease Shin. As he surveyed the room, he noticed that Deimon had put a lot of effort into the event: there were streamers and several bunches of balloons And large posters telling where the games were and what food was sold where; the lights covered in colored tissue paper, the twinkling holiday lights, and the paper lanterns set a relaxed mood. Food vendors and game huts had been set up in rows, allowing for customers to wind their way through the festival. In front of the crowd stood a makeshift stage, dark red curtains moving slightly with the shuffle of feet.

"So, not too bad for what we paid, yeah?" Sakuraba asked.

Takami shrugged, "Let's enjoy ourselves shall we?" Shin, Takami was sure, would definitely be enjoying himself later.

Shin looked around, his eyes narrowing. "Everyone here is an athlete." He motioned to a group of guys swooning at some of Deimon's cheerleaders. "Soccer players." Another group aggressively eating. "Wrestlers." Another. "Basketball players." But no matter, Shin would win.

"Maybe they're recruiting, too?"

"Likely," Takami said.

"Wonder where that Hiruma is. I feel better when I at least know where he is, you know?"

"He's on top of the guard tower," Shin said. "That also wasn't there before."

"Huh. Where's Sena?" Sakuraba looked around, but the little running back was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll come up eventually," Takami said, pushing up his glasses as he glanced at Shin. Shin hadn't stopped searching for Sena since they got here, and Takami tried not to smirk.

"If it isn't the Ojou Knights," came a familiar voice. Yamato walked towards them, accompanied by Akaba and Kakei.

"Yamato," Shin said.

"Shin," Yamato said, smile slightly forced now. Their rivalry of sorts was still simmering after their stalemate earlier.

"What are doing here Yamato?" Takami asked, the slightest smirk on his lips. "A bit far from home aren't we?"

Another bright smile. "Oh, but the Alexander's were invited to this get together, and although my teammates couldn't make it, I would never turn down an invitation from my dear friend Sena."

Shin crossed his arms.

"How lucky," Kakei said, looking around for a certain someone. "We're invited as well."

"Fuu, just admit that the reason you came all the way out here was for Sena," Akaba said, vaguely accusing both of them. "The invitation was a formality."

"What-?"

"Though I wouldn't waste your time. Your rhythms are incompatible."

"Ah," Yamato said, still grinning, "whatever made you think that? I'll have you know, we make a great pair." Yamato leaned into his full height.

("We should be off, Sakuraba, this will be much more entertaining to watch from a safe distance."

"They're gonna argue over who has the most profound bond with Sena again, aren't they?"

"Can't be in the same room with them without it happening."

"Hmm, Sena does have a lot of admirers." In fact, if Sakuraba were being honest, many of Sena's admirers seemed to be missing.

Takami thought for a moment. Everything was starting to piece together. "Yes, it seems he does.")

"As a previous Eyeshield-"

"Fuu, you forget I also held the title-"

"Titles don't matter, he's my rival-"

"What? Bullshit, he is my rival-"

"We are rivals. Sena has told me explicitly that is so."

"Not likely.”

“Sena is much too kind for someone as cold as you."

"We have warmed to each other quite a bit, in fact. But I'll continue to humbly ask for his forgiveness for my previous actions. Besides, I wasn't the only one..."

"Sena forgave me as well with words like the lightest melody-"

"Well I never did anything to make him angry-"

"Liar," Kakei said.

"Liar," Akaba said.

"You've made Sena angry before," Shin said.

"Talking, are we Shin?" Yamato asked. "Know what? I want a rematch, right here, right now. This time I'll defeat you, and then Sena will be mine-"

Shin slipped on his gloves. "He is not an object to be owned. Regardless, he will remain mine."

"Your barbaric show of strength will be pointless. Sena has a refined pallet which only music will suit." Still, Akaba popped his neck and removed his glasses.

Kakei got into position, shifting his stance slightly. "Sena is-"

Mitzumachi chose this time to waltz up to them.

"Yo we could make a club of all the people Sena beat. It'd be pretty cool. Think he'd be our president?"

"Shut up, Mitzumachi."

"Your rhythms are clashing with mine."

"What the hell is it with you and music?"

"..." (Shin's contribution).

Before things could get more heated, the lights turned out in the gym, to the surprised yells of the crowd. Some spotlights turned on and illuminated a makeshift stage. Out onto the stage, unprepared and cursing and almost crying, Sena was thrust out.

He turned his teary eyes at the crowd- at a crowd of people he knew and respected and had worked hard for them to respect him back. And there he was, wearing a bunny costume.  


TTT

  
Okay, Suzuna felt a little bad for what she was doing, but she had enough of a sadist side to keep going. She looked down at Sena who was _literally_ on his hands and knees begging for anything else.

"I'm a good person okay, please, please, _please_ , don't make me go out there, _please_ , Suzuna!" Sena's voice wobbled, and there was a very real possibility that he would cry.

"Sorry, Sena, there's really nothing I can do for you," Suzuna said gently. She was feeling a bit worse about the situation. Sena really didn't want to go out there in front of his rivals while wearing that bunny costume. Of course, Sena had refused the Devil Bat costume even more so. "And anyways, you made your choice. You can go out there like that, or you can go out there dressed like me."

Sena looked up at Suzuna. His stomach was doing long, lazy rolls, and nausea swirled in his throat. There was no way he'd ever live this down; people would remember him as the guy in the bunny suit instead of reminiscing about all of his football accomplishments. And worse- Shin was out there, too. They were close now- they'd registered each-other's phone numbers even, and they'd gotten to hang out, and Shin had even walked him home that one time after the festival after they almost-

Not to mention all the other players Sena had worked so hard to gain the respect he'd never had before, and to have it stomped down to nothing in one night was cruel.

"Please Suzuna-chan, I- I can't. I actually can _not._ "

Sena's face was heating up, a lump in his throat. His vision grew the slightest bit blurry, and he quickly rubbed at his eyes.

Suzuna's heart broke all over again. "Please don't cry Sena..."

"Y-you understand what," Sena hiccuped, "what this will do to my reputation!"

Suzuna placed a gentle hand on Sena's shoulder, feeling torn. "It's not like they're gonna think you dressed up like this of your own accord." She helped Sena get up. He looked truly pitiful, all thin and mouth trembling. "And, besides, if you did decide to dress like this, they'd accept you if they were really your friends."

"D-doesn't s-stop it from, from being embarrassing." Sena sniffed again and rubbed one of his pawed hands to catch an errant tear. He hated being an embarrassment-triggered crier.

"Yeah, well it could be worse."

Sena sighed heavily, but a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I suppose."

"There, all better?" She patted Sena's cheek.

"As good as it's going to get."

"Good, because it sounds like it's just about your time to shine!" She shoved some note cards unto Sena's hands just as the lights turned off. "Good luck!" she chirped, and she shoved Sena out onto the stage where the floodlights had turned on.  


TTT

  
"Mamori, please stay in bed," Mamori's mom said, easing her daughter back under the comforter. "You need to rest."

"I know, but I can't sleep," Mamori croaked. She was sweating from her fever. "I have a bad feeling about Sena."  
  
"You can't help him if you can't even stand by yourself," her mother replied. "Besides what if he catches your flu?"

Mamori nodded faintly, "Right, that would be bad." Her fever, paired up with her medication, had made her the slightest bit delusional.

"Now, I'm going to heat you up some soup. Don't get up, please dear."

With her mother gone for a bit, Mamori was left by herself. She turned her head to look at herself in her vanity mirror. Pale skin, burning cheeks, perspiration dotting her forehead greeted her eyes. Maybe it had been a good thing for her to have been forced to the nurse's office and then sent home.

Next to her, in the mirror, Sena appeared. Which was weird since he was supposed to be helping at the thing Hiruma was hosting.

"Sena, what are you doing here?" Mamori asked. "You should be helping." His eyes were wet with tears, and her heart stirred.

"Mamo-nee, I need your help!" he cried out.

"What, why?" Mamori sat up a little, shaking her head. Sena disappeared for a bit, like a glitch, but then he appeared again, this time cowering. "Did Hiruma do something to you?"

"I'm scared! Only you can help me Mamo-nee!"

But, Mamori thought that Sena wanted to look out for himself a bit more now...

"I have a bad feeling about all these people!" With puffs of smoke, several football players appeared, cartoonishly over-muscled next to Sena's small frame.

Mamori recognized them even in her weak state. It was those football brutes that never left Sena alone! Shin, Akaba, Kakei, Yamato... of course they would bully her little Sena. Probably still jealous that he was so great.

They crowded closer to Sena, leers on their faces.

"M-Mamo-nee!" Mamori narrowed her eyes- maybe they wanted more than Sena's undivided attention, too. What brutes, what savages! Mamori got shakily to her feet, to try and reach Sena before he was devoured.

In another puff, just as Mamori's fingers brushed Sena's shoulder, they disappeared.

"No-! Sena-!"

Faintly, from downstairs, Mamori's mother called up, "You alright dear?"

"I'm fine," Mamori called back. But she wasn't, not when Sena's virtue was so clearly in danger. She had no choice.

Mamori staggered to her closet. She had one shot to get past her mother and save Sena. She dug around behind some of her winter wardrobe- ahah. She would be able to help Sena soon.

"Hang on, Sena," she mumbled.  


TTT

  
Sena slowed his jog as he neared Shin. He was stretching one arm over the other, the setting sun casting shadows over his features.

"Hi Shin-san," Sena peeked through his lashes at Shin.

"Good evening, Sena." Shin gave Sena's smaller form a once over; his hair was cast in an almost amber color and his earnest eyes looked like freshly poured honey, clear and sweet. Shin looked away quickly, frowning. "Your clothing is a bit light."

As if to make his point, a breeze blew past them, sending the trees whispering.

Sena shivered a bit before sheepishly saying, "I'm not going to be cold for long, though." He looked up at Shin from where he was stretching his legs.

Shin cleared his throat and took his sweatshirt off and offered it to Sena. Over Sena's protest he said, "You won't warm up properly in this weather. I'm better able to handle this weather."

"Okay," Sena said. Shin didn't seem like the type to put on cologne (especially not when training), yet Sena could smell the musky scent over the sharper scent of aftershave when he pulled it over his head... Sena buried his nose a bit more into the sweatshirt's collar. "Thanks Shin-san."

Shin was staring at him intently until Sena had to look away, but he nodded and gave Sena the smallest hint of a smile in return.

TTT

"Eh, those two guys are running again," a girl said and pointed discretely from across the street to where Shin and Sena were jogging. Her long curly hair, held by glittering berets, hung dark against the creamy pink sweater she was wearing over her uniform.

"They're obviously going out," said the other girl, tucking her long dark hair into a braid. Girl 1 turned to look at Girl 2.

"Eh! No way!"

"They so are, the stud just gave the cute little guy his jacket. Obviously they're going out, Momo-chan."

"... 'stud'?"

Girl 2 shrugged. "They gotta have names, and why not. He obviously fits the description."

"I suppose, Nao-chan." Momo squinted at the boys. "Hmm, maybe you are right. Small n' Sexy sniffed the guy's cologne."

"'Small n' Sexy'? That's just embarrassing."

"Eh? He's tiny, and look at those bedroom eyes and tousled hair," Momo insisted, pouting.

"Whatever," Nao said, and tugged Momo by her hand to continue their stroll. “Just please don't ever repeat that phrase again.”

TTT

"They're back again! Eh, why do they always run? What boring dates," Momo shook her head, her loose curls swaying slightly.

"They like spending time together obviously," Nao replied. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the ground a bit. "Besides... we take walks."

Momo grinned happily. "Yes, yes we do." The two girls continued their walk.

TTT

Momo gushed excitedly as she saw the two joggers again. "I came up with the perfect names!" She buttoned her jacket up a bit, before turning and zipping up Nao's. "Don't want you to catch cold!"

Nao rolled her eyes, cheeks rosy. "What names?" she asked, and reached over to pick up their hot drinks from a vending machine. She handed Momo her red bean drink.

"I can't believe we didn't think of these sooner!"

"Okay?"

"They're so perfect!"

"Say them already."

"Tall, Dark, and Handsome, and Bambi!"

"Huh, those are pretty obvious. Can't believe you were the one that thought of them."

"Eh? Nao-chan, you're so cruel!"

Nao smiled, indulging Momo. "Speaking of, have you noticed something?"

"Eh? What?"

And Nao related the peculiar things she had noticed. When they first spotted the pair on the other side of the street, Bambi had always seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure TDH would be there waiting for him. But Bambi had grown more carefree, laughing easier, becoming more animated. His hand gestures became bigger, and he jogged closer to TDH.

TDH, on his part, seemed to look down at Bambi with this sort of smile, all soft and understanding. Barely noticeable, but always present for Bambi. TDH even let Bambi keep one of the taller boy's sweatshirts. (The one with a knight logo on it, and Nao and Momo were both certain they had seen it somewhere before.) (Nao claimed- based on the embarrassed stutters and multiple bows that happened after Bambi took the sweatshirt home- it was a purposeful accident. TDH, she noted, seemed pleased when Bambi kept wearing the oversized garment. In fact, citing the predatory gleam that appeared on TDH's eyes, the taller boy liked seeing Bambi in his clothing.)

"Eh, why are they acting like that? Surely they're relationship should be at the point where Bambi doesn't have apologize for a gift." Momo wrapped her hands around her beverage, warming her hands up.

Nao leaned against the vending machine. "Maybe... Maybe they aren't dating?"

"E-eh? No, how can that be?"

"They obviously like each other, but..."

"I think they're just shy, then," Momo said after a moment's thought. "Reminds me of a certain someone, ne?"

"That's it, I'm going."

"Eh, wait for me! I was just teasing!"

TTT

"Bambi wants TDH to kiss him. He's been staring at TDH's lips for a while now. How can TDH miss such an obvious clue?"

"TDH wants to kiss Bambi."

"TDH's going to-! Oh... never mind."

"Bambi looks disappointed as well."

"And embarrassed."

TTT

On the other side of the road, TDH cradled a phone in one of his large hands. Bambi, face heated and messing with the sweatshirt's hem, looked on with excited eyes. He looked up expectantly, and his eyes grew wider after TDH uttered a few words. Bambi got his own phone out, pressing some buttons.

"I can't believe it!" Momo groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "They're barely registering phone numbers."

"They're fools in love obviously, cut them some slack."

"Well, they better get their shit together, because I've been waiting for them to kiss for weeks now!"

Nao laughed. "It's cute how flustered you get," she said and pinched Momo's cheek.

"They better kiss soon, or I'm going to go over there and make them!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Speaking of which," Nao said, and leaned in closer.  


TTT

  
"No way," Sakuraba murmured, "is that-?"

"Kobayakawa Sena," Shin said, voice dark. Shin blinked, unable to fully accept the sight of the small running back in such a ridiculous costume.

Then something terrible happened; Shin and Sena made eye contact. Young Sena, small and slender, made eye contact with Shin, and Shin could see the pure fright and frustration and panic in those eyes. He looked very much like the costume he was wearing, small and shivering, eyes wide and-

The floodlights reflected perfectly off the tears that were forming in Sena's dark eyes as he looked at Shin. Sena looked away, down to the cards he had in his hands, but Shin could still see the red tips of Sena's ears and nose. Shin felt his heart pump faster then, a rush of energy filling his arms and legs. He was brimming with this... this, anger.

Because young Kobayakawa Sena, the ace of Deimon, the fastest player in Japan, and Shin's- rival- friend- something- deserved more than the mortification of being put onto display in a frivolous costume in front of his peers.

Shin clenched and loosened his fingers, flexed his arms, cracked his neck. He felt like... like protecting the younger boy, which was completely unnecessary because Shin was well aware that Sena could take care of himself. 

Sena tripped up to the podium on stage, a stuttered into the microphone. "Uh-mm, good evening a-and thank you... for, um." The cards fell from Sena's hand and onto the ground. Eyes wide, face burning, Sena hurried to pick up the cards off the floor.

"Ahaha~" Taki swirled on stage wearing a tiny Devilbats cheerleading outfit and the crowd erupted into the loudest silence. Taki picked one of his hairy legs up over his head and knocked Sena out of the way.

"What the hell?" Sena stared at Taki from where he landed on the floor. "What... the hell?" he repeated.

"Ahaha, no one can beat me in a contest of looks. It is I who is the coveted member of this football team~"

The loudspeakers crackled ominously on. "Fucking twirls get you blonde ass off the goddamn stage before you look like Swiss fucking cheese." 

"Is this really the team that beat us?" Sakuraba asked Takami as Sena tried in futility to get Taki off the stage. Out of nowhere, Suzuna jump-kicked her brother out of the way, snatched the cards from Sena, and continued the presentation.

Takami squinted his eyes. "How the hell did we lose to them?"  
\------  
Monta sighed heavily as he sat on the voucher booth on the other end of the school. Wrapped in his coats and scarves and a hat, he was warm despite the chill but bored. Max bored. Maximally bored. Bored to the max.

He twirled his pen, and slumped down into his seat. He'd chosen the easiest job; all he had to do was rip the stub off a voucher Sena was to be caught, ensuring the winner with a weekend with said boy.

But it was boring. It had already been an hour and a half since Sena was "released" and no one had caught him. Which Monta supposed was a good thing, considering the threats Hiruma swore would befall on Sena if he did get captured.

Monta groaned and shooed away another little kid who thought Monta was giving out candy. The kid only came closer, holding his mom's hand.

"Hey, that's a good monkey costume you got there!"

Ugh.  
\------  
"Please join the-!"

Nope, Sena turned around immediately after having rounded a corner that would lead him the boxing team. He didn't even know Deimon had a boxing team. In fact, none of those guys were even wearing a Deimon uniform. Whatever, Sena sped through another group of people, rounded another corner, and ran into a wall.

"Ow..." Sena murmured as he rubbed his nose.

"Ah, Sena, I was just looking for you!" The wall said, his cheery, self-assured voice could only be-

"Y-Yamato-san," Sena said, backing away from him. This was just great. "I, I, I," Sena turned to look to his left, then his right, vying for an exit.

"Aw, Sena, don't look so worried-"

Sena charged forward to the surprised delight of Yamato. Adrenaline pumping in Sena's veins, he cross-stepped into his devil bat ghost technique to try and get past Yamato.

"I'm sorry Yamato-san, but-" Sena gasped as he was met with three other Yamato's, each matching his own illusions. Shit, shit, shit.

"C'mon Sena, it's not gonna be that easy," Yamato said, charging through the fakes. He surged forward to grab at Sena's collar. Sena arched back in an impressive display of flexibility that made the older boy's eyes widen, missing Yamato's hand by millimeters.

Yamato, still calculating, kept his momentum going and continued his leap over Sena while the bunny turned his back, ready to dash off. Seeing his chance at Sena's fatal mistake, Yamato swirled around and used his Caesar's charge, just managing to catch Sena by the-

"Hie-!" Sena cried out as he was tugged back by his bunny tail (how it didn't rip was known only to the dedicated seamstress that had been commissioned to make the monstrosity).

With one deft arm, Yamato yanked the smaller boy back and Sena found himself watching the world upside down.

"Ah, looks like I win," Yamato said brightly, showing off his strength by holding Sena single handed. By his cottony bunny tail.

There was no justice in this world.

He switched his hold so that he was lifting Sena by his underarms, (much in the same way Sena would hold Pitt whenever they had serious discussions. Discussions that may or may not center around certain football players) and leaned in closely and said, "Don't pout Sena, you don't look half bad in that get up."

"Y-Yamato-san," Sena said wearily, his face heating, as he ducked his head into his collar. "Please put me down, please." Sena's pride had long ago divorced itself from the small running back. Occasionally, it would return to check on the children, self-esteem and self-worth (both seemed to surprisingly be doing fine overall), but its visits were never for long.

Yamato looked down fondly at Sena, seemingly to think over Sena's request, but having already planned out his and Sena's weekend, he said, "Nah, I don't think so."

Sena sputtered, eyes wide. "But, er, but-"

"JOIN THE BOXING TEAM!" Several muscled young women rounded the corner. They had long flowing skirts and thick white blouses. The leader had her fists bandaged, her hair pulled back in a fierce ponytail. "Please join our school's boxing team!"

Sena, momentarily, ducked further into Yamato's hold.

"Wait- you're from that all girl's school," Yamato said. He held Sena closer as he noted that a small gathering of spectators had stopped to see what was going on.

"So?"

"I can't joint your club!" Sena said, squirming his way to try and look at them. Yamato, in a strike of genius, propped Sena up in his arms bridal style, so while Sena did have a better look at who now wanted him to transfer to what school, he was also snugly pressed against Yamato's chest.

(Sena died a little on the inside when some of the girls started cooing and chuckling when he leaned closer to Yamato- only because he was cold! There was even a flash of a picture being taken.)

"Move along, ladies," Yamato said, "I already have Sena here," he jiggled Sena, "in my arms, so I've already won."

The leader looked fiercely amused, "I don't think so, unless you get your voucher acknowledged, Kobayakawa-kun's still fair game."

Yamato and the girl locked eyes. Sena went through a midlife crisis. On an invisible cue, two girls sprinted forward.

"This is insane! I c-can't even attend your school-!" Sena had to clutch onto Yamato when the taller boy dodged the girls' grabby hands.

"Yes- you- can," said the leader as she made for Sena, emphasizing almost every word with a swipe of her hand. "We- even- got you- a uniform- already!" A dark haired girl on Yamato's left swirled out a smaller matching uniform, complete with a loose bow scarf.

"Hm," Yamato stilled for a bit, considering, "say, Sena, that doesn't look so bad-"

"Yamato-san!" Sena said indignantly, blood rushing to his face. The leader almost snatched at his ear, but Yamato managed to save Sena (for himself) by running over a bench.  
  
"Relax, Sena, I was just kidding." No he wasn't.

Yamato landed softly and continued running.

("My, what an interesting performance," an elderly lady commented to her husband good-naturedly once Yamato had outrun the girls.

"Yes, I don't recall this last year. It was very lively!"

The couple started clapping as the girls looked confused at them.)

Sena, meanwhile, was trying not hyperventilate. Hiruma had drilled into Sena's head the consequences should he get caught, and thought there were some people Sena wouldn't mind spending a weekend with-

(one person, an evil part of his mind whispered)

-and while Yamato was nice and all (and terribly far from his home, now that he thought about it) Sena didn't want it to end here.

Because, maybe Sena, wanted it to end- with... someone else... but unless he were able to get out Yamato's grip, it didn't really matter what he wanted. But, what to do, what to do.

"Um, Yamato-san, I think we lost them," Sena said, "so I c-can walk now."

Yamato looked down at Sena, all nestled in his arms, and he liked how it looked. All around them hustled the murmur of people as they made their way though the crowd in the particularly busy shopping district Yamato had walked them to. But Yamato only had eyes for Sena; he brought his head closer to Sena's, his breath hot in the brunette's ear, as he purred, "It's rather cold... and when it rains, it will be less likely that we get separated if we stay like this."

Sena's eyes were very wide as Yamato proceeded to softly nuzzle Sena's hair. This was going downhill faster than Sena had anticipated.

What to do, what to do, what to do.

"O-Okay, but, I," Sena's mind was blank and panicky which was always a bad combination, especially when he was cold and hungry, so: "I need to use the restroom!" Was the best he had.

"Oh, not a problem," Yamato said as he walked them inside a large shopping center. There raised eyebrows, but thankfully, it being Halloween, the otukus were out and there were much stranger sights to disapprove of.

"W-Wait!" Sena said as Yamato was about to open the door to the men's restroom (how he had been carrying Sena for the past fifteen minutes was beyond the young teen). "Could you, um, wait outside? I have a, um, shy b-bladder." Good job, Sena, he was supposed to be trying to work his out of embarrassment, not into it.

Yamato blinked. "Oh, yeah, sure." He set Sena down carefully. "I'll wait here. By the only door. For you." Yamato was entirely too cheerful about having caught Sena.

"I'll, um, be out in a second."

Sena walked as calmly as he could into the bathroom, but once the door was closed he looked wildly around for any sort of exit. There were only sinks lining the walls under the bright lights, so the only other door, Sena reasoned, would lead to the stalls and urinals, and not some other exit. Sena went into the adjoining room anyway, only to have his fears concerned. But Sena was no quitter!

Maybe he could hide in a stall. Sena rubbed at his face, trying to concentrate. When he looked up, he saw something rather worrying.

It was a window. About his height above the ground. Very small. But a window nonetheless. In a bathroom. Leading to the outside, probably.

Sena almost got down on his knees to thank the gods of poor planning, but he had more important things to do. Like escaping and making the (several) mile(s?) trek back to Deimon. While being chased by delusional athletes. In a bunny suit. This was probably the worst day of Sena's life, but he said that about almost every day. Anyway.

The window had frosted glass and looked pretty secure, but Sena kept tugging on it, trying to lift the damn thing up, so that maybe-

There was a sound of metal against metal. For a second, Sena thought that Yamato had come in to check on him, but, joy of joys, the window was opening. Sena's hands were sweating in the costume-paws and the material was slippery, but he was managing to open it, slowly-

It opened completely, and he could see the outside people passing. Now was no time to be self-conscious; Sena swallowed, and held onto the outside of the window, using it as leverage as he tried to climb on the wall. Except the feet of his costume might as well been greased for all the traction he was getting.   
He grunted softly as he tried to drag himself out by the arms. He clutched on the outside wall, managing to get his head through window, his neck, his shoulders. He was panting and he wanted a break, but the edge of the windowsill was digging into his tummy painfully, and he was almost there.

His hips got stuck. Sena, red faced and disbelief coloring every inch of his body, tried again. He pushed against the outside wall with his hands and pulled his torso out only ram against the edges of the window.

"...How?" Sena whispered furiously to himself. His shoulders had gone through, wasn't that supposed to be where he was broadest? Not his hips. He tried again, forcefully, only to hiss in pain. "Ow," he whimpered.

He made eye contact with several pedestrians, but they seemed to be in even more shock that a young boy was stuck in the side window of a store than even Sena was. This could not get more embarrassing.

And then: "Sena, are you alright? You sound like... you're having difficulty..."

Sena pulled his hood over his face. "N-No, I'm fine! I'm just... um..." There was no salvaging this. Why was it so embarrassing for Yamato to think he was-

"Deary, are you alright?" Sena turned to see a small old lady eying him critically.

"H-Hello ma'am," Sena fidgeted with his costume.

"Do you need help getting out? I know I don't look like it, but I was a third degree black belt when I was younger." She grabbed Sena by the wrists. "I know a struggling young man wanting to escape when I see him. Saw them all the time in my fights."

"Wait-! Ah," Sena cried out. The grandma was strong. When she pulled again, Sena couldn't help but grunt in pain as his hips were simply too wide.

"You're hips might be too wide," the old lady said, pensive, and Sena wondered if maybe he should quit while he was ahead. There was no guarantee that Shin had even signed up, so what was the point trying to find someone impossible to find. "Say, you are a boy right?"

"Yes..." He thought the bon-bon affair had been ridiculous.

"Doesn't make sense, your shoulders made it through, and you should be widest there..."

"Yes..." True! It was all true! He was a failure! Dishonor on him, dishonor on his family, dishonor on his cat.

The old woman tried again, anyway, because she was all about the good old college try. And Sena whimpered again.

And behind him, still muffled by the door: "Sena?! Are you okay? You sound-"

"I'm fine!" Sena said, voice two octaves higher than usually. His eyes were stinging. "D-Don't come in!"

"We're gonna need help. Say, I saw this young man, quite strapping, seemed like a football player. Very handsome." What does that have to do with anything? "I'll go ask him, you stay right here deary."

"Wait, no don't get him!"

"Now, don't be embarrassed, things like this happen..." The old lady walked around the corner and he could hear snippets of their conversation.

And then: "Sena, I'll be back, there's some kid who's stuck and needs my help. Don't leave okay?"

Sena's life was a farce.

He only had seconds before Yamato figured out what happened. Sena clutched at the window, this time pushing himself back inside the restroom. He fell on his back with a light thud, but he scrambled to his feet and fucking bolted.

Yamato had a zero percent idiocy rating on Hiruma's scale. As soon as he turned the corner and saw an open window (in a restroom? Odd), he turned right around and raced back to entrance, just in time to catch Sena sprinting out of the restroom. Yamato followed.   
\------  
There were many terrifying things Sena had witnessed. Hiruma, namely, and monster football players, and on one occasion, Mamori's manga collection. (What she did on her own time was her business, but Sena learned the very valuable lesson not to open innocent looking boxes).

However, having Yamato chasing behind him through a mall, a dark shadow covering his face whenever Sena dared to turn around, had just clocked in above the time Sena had been forced into a maid costume.

(Hm, now that he thought of it, being manhandled into costumes was a recurring theme in his life.)

"Sena," Yamato said, voice barely sounding strained as he matched Sena stride for stride. Sena wanted to kick it into high gear, but there was already a sharp pinch at his side and the feet of his suit were slippery despite his tennis shoes. And also, he was sure security would be called on them, and Sena knew for a fact that even if he got arrested, Hiruma would still unleash the Spartan Hell come Monday morning. (And also also, Sena didn't want a mugshot of him in a bunny suit.)

From the corner of his eye, Sena saw a glint of tinted glasses (ridiculous, it was nighttime outside) and a hurriedly approaching figure starting to flank him.

Sena instantly diagonalled away from the new competitor, making a sharp left through busy shoppers. 'Is that Akaba-?'

"C'mere you shitty-" The situation raised in rank, now beating the time Sena was seven and Mamori had gone through a make-up-artist phase.

"Ah, Agon, long time no see." Yamato had the audacity to be all breezy as he jumped over a baby carriage, like he'd run across Agon at a supermarket and for whatever reason wanted to strike up a conversation with the dread head.

"Move, bitch."

"I'm curious though," Yamato said, not at all deterred by Agon's threats. "Why are you in the race?"

"Tch, you?" Agon spat, ignoring the question and crushed his way through unlucky infrastructure.

"Oh, I think the answer's pretty clear. I already have the whole weekend planned out." Sena tried not to think too deeply into that as he dodged and ducked and made it to the center of the mall. There was a fountain up ahead, glittering and gurgling soft noises as water sprinkled into the round basin. It took up the whole breath of the mall, effectively cutting it in two.

The two players hadn't caught up, but Sena couldn't shake them, and while Sena would much rather be captured by Cerberus than Agon any day, he was still entertaining the small hope that Shin...

Regardless, he was approaching the beautiful fountain fast and it was much too wide to think about crossing. He'd be caught before he even made it half-way. Sena was close to hyperventilating in his panic so He cut into one the stores, luckily weaving his way through a crowd of girls, giving him some time.

Sena looked around wildly, his eyes assaulted by a lot of pink, and white, and sequins.

"Oh my, do you need any help miss-?"

"I'm boy!" Sena said hurriedly, nipping this problem before it even started (again). Sena turned to the sale's lady, eyes widening.

"...Sena-kun?" It was the Bando Spider's manager, Julie, looking as surprised as Sena. She ran a hand through her hair light blue hair, giving Sena perhaps the least lecherous eye-up he'd been exposed to all day. "Wow, no wonder Akaba-" There were protest from girls in the front of the store, and Sena knew he had precious seconds left.

"Hie-! There's- Yamato-san and Agon-san-"

"Come with me," Julie said, quickly pulling Sena from his attempts to curl up in the fetal position and led them to the dressing rooms. She unlocked a stall quickly and shoved Sena in. "I'll try to lead them off your trail and think of a better hiding spot, but this is all I can do for now."

Julie was an angel, sent from the God's above, he owed her his life, his pride as a man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Sh," Julie said sharply from the other side and walked to the front of the store. She could barely hold back her delighted grin. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. Yes, Julie didn't want Sena to get caught, not by those two at least.

Julie put on her best smile. "May I help you gentlemen?" She smacked her cheek, "Say I recognize you two, Yamato-kun and Agon-kun. What-?"

"Where'd he go?" Agon said, lifting a whole circular rack of fluffy dresses and shaking it for good measure. He eyed her, liking what he saw, but he had a score to settle.

"Are you looking for someone?" She gave them a confused pout.

"Yes. Sena ran in here just seconds ago. There's only one exit- you don't have any windows here right?" Fool him once, shame on him, but fool him twice? No.

"Uh, no."

Agon picked up a mannequin wearing a red dress, the skirt full and round. Nope, the little shit wasn't there either. Yamato, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at the back.

"You've got dressing rooms."

Agon sprung forward, faster than when he'd been chasing Sena. "He's mine."

Sena, meanwhile, trembled as he clinged onto the small metal hook that protruded from by the door, feet inches off the floor so that his distinctive feet wouldn't be seen. His strength was already failing him, but he had no idea when Yamato or Agon would prowl to the back.

He heard rapidly approaching steps that were much too heavy to be from a girl wanting to try on a dress. Plus, he could almost feel Agon's menacing aura. Sena quieted his labored breathing, sweat dotting his forehead as he tried to keep from even blinking. The footsteps stopped abruptly, and he heard polite knocking a couple doors down.

"Oh, pardon me, miss," Sena wanted to cry at Agon's nice guy act. He knocked again, just to Sena's right. "My bad," he said gently to a girl's murmur.

Sena's arms were jelly when Agon knocked on his door, but Sena was determined to not fall off. The hook, however, wasn't, and it broke off the door, dropping Sena in a pile of limbs.

Sena launched himself to his feet and retreated to the farthest corner as Agon tore the door from its hinges with a satisfied snarl. "There you are." He lunged forward, aiming low for Sena's legs.

Sena set his jaw. 'No. Actually...' Sena sprinted with as much speed as the small room allowed, aiming high above Agon's attempted tackled. The older player grinned and struck his hand out. 'Hell no.' Sena blocked it with his forearm and used his other hand to dunk Agon's face down into the dirty tiles. Sena landed on the other side of the dressing room and fucking bolted again.

But Yamato, who had stayed waiting in the front, by the only possible exit, was already in position, his arms spread wide. Julie was recording the whole affair despite her manager's squawks at the damage.

"Don't think you're getting away, Sena."

"I- I just need to get past-!" Sena said, eyes wide and determined. He crossed stepped again, preparing his ghost technique, but Yamato matched him instantly.

"It's not gonna work again." It wasn't a threat, but a promise. Yamato wanted to spoil Sena this weekend, to ruin him from having any other boyfriend, and as Yamato charged forward, it was almost reality.

Sena, to Yamato's surprise, jumped with both legs and used his landing to spring himself into a leap over the older boy. He was almost free, he could see the entrance to the shop-

"No you don't-" Yamato spun around, reaching out, and just managed to grasp at Sena's foot, sending the smaller boy down.

Sena grunted as he rolled on the ground, and got to his feet, tottering and disoriented; he could see Agon rushing from the back of the store as Yamato started running again. Damn, he really needed shoulder pads, he felt himself bruising-

"Sena, wait-" Yamato called, panicked.

"Huh?"

Two strong arms wrapped around Sena from behind, and a low voice spoke into Sena's ear as he was picked up, "Hello Sena. Yamato, Agon."

Sena's face burned as he turned to look into Kakei's blue eyes. "Um."

Julie and her manager and yet another crowd of onlookers (this time all female) were whispering, much too quietly for the footballers to hear, about the beauty of young boy's love.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

"Catching Sena and then taking him home."

"Fuck all of you." Agon glared, before taking off his shades and charmingly approaching the group of girls. (Sena almost fainted in relief.)

"I got to him first," Yamato stepped closer.

"But I'm currently holding him."

"I really need to leave," Sena said urgently from Kakei's grip. He'd agreed to this only because, as Suzuna pointed out, Shin might sign and...

(Maybe... Maybe Shin hadn't even signed up for the race? He certainly didn't seem like the type who would, and he seemed furious when they shared that look earlier in the evening. Well, being dressed as a bunny was sure to reflect badly on Shin, Sena thought. It'd be embarrassing for him to associate with someone so easily pushed around. Sena frowned slightly. But at least if he's not part of the competition, then Sena won't have to further embarrass himself in front of his rival.)

Kakei put Sena down lightly. "We'll settle this then," Kakei said, getting into position. "Let's finish what we started."

"Fuu, it seems I've arrived just in time." Sena was about to froth at the mouth.

Yamato loosened the cuffs on his long sleeve shirt, glaring between the other two competitors. "Winner takes Sena back to Deimon, no interference."

"Deal," the other two said. A sudden gust of wind snapped them out of their competition for Sena's hand. They looked around.

"Dammit.," they said.  
\------  
"Hey Kurita." Jumonji stood from his chair in front of the gym's entrance.

"Can't talk, Jumonji-kun,  I'm preparing for an eating contest I'm going to have with Oujou's linemen."

Jumonji growled as Kuroki sniggered.

Musashi stirred a bit. "Hey, Kurita, get me some food, too," he asked.

"Of course, Musashi-kun," Kurita said as he went to one of the food tables.

"Hey, Musashi..."

"Shut up Jumonji, I'm sleeping. The construction really took it out of me."

Dammit.  
\------  
How had so many players even run into him? He was given an ample head start and the chances were way too slim. Sena cursed Hiruma as he pushed himself past the main entrance of the mall. The cold bit at Sena's nose and cheeks again, and he quickly ducked into one shadowy corner to survey his options. There was only the flow of people and idling cabs. Well, there was a thought. He didn't have money, but he could still hide in one, and sure, taxi drivers were usually grumpy but Sena maybe would be lucky this time.

Sena entered the closest taxi to him, its door conveniently open. He gasped for breath in the back seat (and wow, the cushions were very nice and soft). "E-Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I just, um, hide here for a bit?" This cab was really nice, romantic music swelling softly in the radio. Wait...

The driver didn't reply, and Sena's door was shut. His eyes widened, and he turned to see who it was, but there was no one when he pressed himself to the glass. His eyes picked out Kakei, Yamato, and Akaba as they exited the building, but the windows were much to dark for them to spot him. "Um, excuse me?"

His seat shifted as someone else entered the taxi and Sena attacked his door handle in an attempt to get out.

"What a surprise, I'd say," Marco smoothly closed his door as the driver took the car out of park. Sena turned around, plastering him as far away as possible. "But of course it's not." He smiled charmingly, and propped a suitcase on his lap, fiddling with the latches.

Sena just let out a mangled gargle, running incredibly low on steam. "M-M-M-"

"Now, now, Sena, easy, relax." He turned his smoldering gaze at Sena. "As soon as I get my ticket acknowledged, we're going to have an exquisite dinner." He looked at his watch. "But you're going to need to change out of that and into something much finer." Sena paled, his back completely against the door.

Marco took out a dark gray suit and shiny black shoes from inside his suit case. "I had to guess at your size, are you a small in men's?"

"M-M-M-" Sena was immobile, trying to wrap his brain around the sheer coincidences his life liked to get him into.

Marco raised a brow before understanding melted into his features. He smiled slightly and leaned closer to Sena. "Oh, a medium in youth, I should have guessed." His eyes were soft and unfathomable as he gazed into Sena's own. He looked over the clothes and tucked the jacket back in the case, but handed Sena the vest, dress shirt, and pants. His fingers ghosted Sena's hood off and caressed his jaw as Marco leaned back and opened a coke with his teeth, giving Sena ample room. Still, the smaller felt exactly like cornered prey. If voiced, Marco would agree that with Sena's wide eyes and light trembling, he was a bunny. A cute one.

"Change quickly now, we're making a very lovely lady wait."

"M-M-M-"

"Yes, she's holding our reservation." Marco smirked. He would take care of both of them, Sena and Maria, of course, but first he needed to get Sena.

The car stopped.

"Ah, we're here I'd say." Marco opened his door and stepped out, his jacket waving in the breeze as he walked around to open Sena's door. The poor thing was shell-shocked and would likely need to be carried, which was incredibly alright for a gentleman like Marco. "Come on-"

The taxi was empty, the clothes neatly placed on where Sena had sat.

"Dammit."  
\------  
Sena's vision was starting to blur as he sprinted through the Halloween festival again. His calves were liquid And he almost stumbled into the stalls selling lovely silk robes, and his lungs were raw as he weaved behind vendors and food carts (and a questionable looking trashcan at one point) to avoid being caught. And, boy, that option was sounding better and better the longer he ran. The contest had a time limit of midnight, but by then, Sena was sure buzzards would be eating his emaciated form.

Sena, wiping at his sweaty forehead, crashed into someone. Again. Football abilities seemingly on a break.

He bounced away from the (outrageously muscled) person due to impact, and expected to meet the pavement (and his death, but at this point Sena had made peace with his life), but the fall never came. The person grabbed Sena by the collar, and pulled him roughly back up.

Sena peeked through his lashes at his savior.

Oh God.

Shin.  
\------  
Shin expected a lot of things from Sena when the smaller boy ran into him. Shin had thought that Sena would actually not bump into him, but the smaller boy seemed distracted. Also, Shin had expected Sena to try and run away from Shin as soon as he stuttered out a thank you (or an apology, Sena seemed to give both out like sweets, which made Shin mildly upset that almost everyone was getting Sena's gentle apologies). Shin did not expect Sena to look at him with a sultry expression before sitting down on the sidewalk, eyes slightly blank.

"Hello Sena," Shin said, the barest hint of surprise coloring his voice.

"... Hello Shin-san," Sena replied in a thin voice as his brow wrinkled. His face remained passive, his large eyes looking far. A gust of wind blew past, and the smaller boy shivered. Shin frowned- the costume's fabric was indecently thin, offering almost no protection for Sena.

"I'm going to pick you up now," Shin said, because such things required a warning.

Sena blinked up at Shin. This was the close of their... friendship. (Which Sena didn't even think was the right word for what they had, but it was close.) Sena looked pointedly at Shin's black shoes. (It was a totally inappropriate time to even think about Shin in his school uniform, his broad shoulders-.)

"Are we still friends Shin-san?" Sena asked timidly as he ducked further into his hood.

Shin looked down at Sena again, meeting Sena's shy glance. Shin could feel this whisper of something graze against his skin, fluttering to his fingertips, leaving them numb. Shin had promised himself he would catch Sena.

His mouth was dry, so when he nodded and said, "Yes, of course Sena," his voice was lower than usual, and he felt something heavier drop inside him.

Friends. That... wasn't what Shin wanted. Shin picked Sena up, easily lifting the smaller boy. They would be a couple after this weekend. Shin had gotten advice on romance.

"Hiee! Ah- Shin-san, I- you don't have to!" Sena attempted weakly to pry himself out of Shin's grasp, but Shin was warm and steady, and when the taller boy held on tighter, Sena resigned himself.

"You're tired," Shin said. His pace was fast as he headed back for Deimon. He was going to make sure he got Sena back to the school before someone else could pry him away.

"Y-yeah, but it's kinda embarrassing being carried around so easily," Sena admitted sheepishly. He looked up, and Shin was greeted with Sena's wide, trusting eyes, his cheeks slightly red; the hood was falling, revealing Sena's messy hair. Shin swallowed. It was clear that Sena thought things could be worse, and the thought that he was okay with being carried around by him, sent warmth coursing through Shin's veins.   
\------  
"Musashi!"

"Is that the idiot Kotarou?" Musashi asked, face still buried in his arms as he tried to get some sleep in.

"Yeah," Toganou said, flipping to the next page in his manga.

"It's too cold out for this." Kuroki buried himself further into his jacket as he watched Kotarou swagger up to their table, demanding a kicking challenge.

"I challenge you," Kotarou said, slicking back his hair with his comb. He slammed a football in front of Musashi's sleepy (and heavily irritated) body; said sleeping person didn't even twitch.

Musashi mumbled out an incoherent sound, which sounded like a 'no', but Kotarou was not to be dissuaded.

"Here, I'll start, and you're gonna wanna watch this. It's gonna be smart!" Kotarou tossed the football into the air slightly, and spin kicked it between a narrow opening in the branches of a distant tree. "Did you see that?! That was-"

"Hey idiot, how's Musashi gonna kick the ball if it's all the way over there?" Jumonji asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Kotarou froze, before swirling around, and dashing off to fetch the ball.

"Don't encourage him," Musashi mumbled. "He'll go away if we ignore him. For the love of God, ignore him."

Jumonji rolled his eyes, but an idea came to his head.

Kotarou came back, panting, leaves in his hair, and laid the football by Musashi's arms again. "It's your turn now!"

Musashi didn't stir, but Jumonji leaned forward. He motioned for Kotarou to come in closer.

"Hey, lets switch places," Jumonji said. Toganou and Kuroki pretended to be deaf. Musashi snorted.

"What-?"

"Dammit., talk in a regular voice," Jumonji hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kotarou asked, softer this time.

"I'm on ticket staff, right? But no one's gonna be buying tickets anymore. So if you take my seat, you get the rest of the evening to bother the old man."

"I'm not bothering him, I'm challenging-"

"Tch, whatever. So we got a deal?"

"Hmm, I dunno man, I'm not even part of your team. This isn't smart, it sounds like, sneaky. Where you even going?"

"Personal business," Jumonji grumbled. Next to him, Kuroki and Toganou snickered.

"Well, I guess-" the half agreement was all Jumonji needed. He grabbed Kotarou and threw him onto the other side of the table, using the momentum to propel himself over the table.

"Damn, not smart, man!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep, you idiot."

"You're awake, good! I challenge you-"

"Shut up!" This time by the remaining three Deimon members.  
\------  
Mamori trudged through the crowds of people out. As luck would have it, Halloween landed on a Friday, so not only was it a holiday, but a weekend as well, which explained the legions of people roaming the city. It seemed as if all of Japan was out walking. The only good thing about Halloween Mamori didn't garner any particularly odd looks whereas any other day, her costume would probably started mass hysteria.

"Ooh, nee-chan, I like your costume!" a little girl lisped out from a gap in her teeth. She was dresses as a bumblebee, and her yellow pom-pom antennae bounced cutely on her head. She gave Mamori a conspiratorial smile and whispered, "I wanted to dress like a zombie, but mommy had already bought my costume."

"Honey, we have to go," the mom called out. "Sorry, miss." She whisked her daughter away, to continue trick-or-treating if the bulbous jack o'lantern tote bag was any clue.

Mamori felt her fever as she leaned against a railing for a quick rest. Nearby, the metro had just released another crowd of people, mostly teenagers smiling cheekily to one another. She saw a girl dressed as a bunny maid, hopping cutely to her boyfriend, and Mamori's eyes narrowed.

Surely that's what the brute who caught Sena would make him do. Among other, less innocent activities that involved lots of kissing and groaning and touching.

No, no, no, Mamori didn't have time to think of what Sena would probably be forced to do if she didn't rescue him in time. This was no time to even consider how much this resemble some of her BL manga that was hidden securely under bed...

Ack, no, dammit, Mamori was getting sidetracked. Why had she even consented to allow Sena in such an outfit? She vaguely recalled blackmail, but her fever was too strong to allow for any memories to completely surface. Mamori looked around weakly; what was she even doing again? She had the flu; she should be home, resting, and eating her mom's soup.

The bunny maid squealed with laughter, but to Mamori's feverish eyes, she had turned into Sena. A teary eyed Sena in the groping hands of a leering maniac. Mamori blinked, and the mirage disappeared, but she was reminded of her mission.

Namely: saving Sena's virtue and the daunting and thankless job it had turned into due to testosterone laden football players.

Sena wasn't a plaything, and he definitely didn't want to be dressed like one, and Mamori would kill before she let anything happen to him.

She kept walking. That's what she was fighting for, yes, keeping Sena safe, innocent, and virginal until forever, amen.  
\------  
Monta had been successful in getting someone to bring him a plate of food in the time space of two hours. Sure, the girl had seemed rather preoccupied warming her friend up, but Monta was starving, and anytime he so much as stretched his legs out a bit too far, a spray of bullets would descend from the omniscient tower. A tower which was totally not there a couple days ago, but this whole thing reeked of Hiruma, and Monta didn't question it because Hiruma.

So, he'd enlisted the help of the girl (Junko) and asked her to be extra generous with the spicy jelly sauce and rice balls. Monta wanted to make sure He ate as much as he could, so to make clean up easier. (Mamori would then recognize Monta as a chivalrous knight, and they would begin dating, get married, have kids, etc.)

Monta idly contemplated how he would write "Mr. Anazeki Mamori" when Junko dropped the food she had been carrying towards him. Her eyes grew huge, mouth gaping. She darted a look to her friend, and they both hurried over to each other, whispering furiously, and ran away? Weird.

Monta, distraught by the steaming dish being dropped so unfairly to the ground, took a moment to see what the two girls had been giggling and blushing about. He looked up.

"Huh," he said. He scratched his neck. "That's... huh."

He saw Shin, carrying Sena bridal style, approaching his table. Sena's face was red but mostly he looked cold.

Shin held out a ticket- the voucher announcing Shin as the winner. "I believe you have to do something with this." Sena peeked at Monta from Shin's arms.

"Uh, hey Monta." The bastard had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Er, hey there, um, Sena." Monta tore of the ticket in two, and handed Shin the stub. "Uh, you have forty-eight hours starting midnight to spend time with Sena." Monta blinked, and surveyed Sena warily. Should he be doing something? Sena wasn't supposed to have been caught under penalty of severe training punishment via Hiruma. Hmm, what would Mamori do? Probably scream bloody murder and try her damnest to get Sena out of Shin's- rather intimate- hold. With color rising in his cheeks, Sena gave Monta a timid smile.

Oh, so it was like that. Returning to his formal self, Monta gave the pair an encouraging smile and handed Shin over the leash. Shin... smirked? Whatever, that was Sena's problem now."Welp, enjoy your time to the MAX!" he shouted as they left.  
\------  
From his guard tower, Hiruma narrowed his eyes as the Oujou player made off with his running back. This had a forty-three percent chance of happening, like he had predicted, so he wasn't all that surprised.

He was still annoyed though, the fucking runt was supposed to have outrun them all, but Hiruma could deal.

He glanced at the clock. Fuck, it was almost time. He could feel a headache start as he knew what would be happening soon. There was a one hundred percent chance of-

"Hiruma! How dare you?" Hiruma was mildly impressed that Mamori could kick down the door while suffering from the flu. Next time he'd give her something strong, maybe pneumonia. "Where's Sena? Who took him?"

"Dammit. woman, stop breaking my stuff. And where the hell did you get a fucking bio-hazard suit?"

Brandishing a broom, Mamori took a step closer. She was pale and sweating, and Hiruma wondered when she would keel over.

"I said-"

"Yeah, yeah, relax, fucking manager. The Oujou linebacker got him." Hiruma stretched out on his chair and threw a cursory glance over all the screens. Huh, only twenty-eight percent chance fucking scarface would go after the shrimp, but his spot was occupied by that goddamn kicker.

"Shin?!" Mamori turned around and dashed back down the stair, but there was an extremely low chance she'd catch up to them.

Yeah, he was gonna make sure she got mono or something if he wanted to try this scheme again.  
\------  
"Plan Omega was a success, time to continue with plan peeping Tom."

"Junko, I swear to God-"

"Excellent work, my underlings," Suzuna said. Junko seemed pleased.

Suzuna held her phone up, before sending out the mass text.   
"Fufufu, with this text, many will despair."  
"Yes, captain."  
"I can't deal with this level of nerd."  
\------  
"Fuu... this is the harshest of ends to a symphony that had not even reached its counter melody."  
Yamato looked at his phone. "Dammit.," he cursed. Shin, that fucker, he should have seen it coming. No matter, it was the weekend and Yamato would stay in the area a bit longer.  
Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he re-read the text.  
'Eyeshield 21 has been captured by Shin Seijuro of Oujou! Congratulations Shin! Thanks to all that played and we'll see you next year!'  
He cracked his neck. Well, at least he knew who he was up against. Kakei smirked slightly; he had nothing to worry about.  
"OUR CHANCE HAS BEEN RUINED!"  
"HE WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT FOR TRACK? WHY MUST IT BE SO?"  
"NEXT TIME TEAMMATES, HE SHALL JOIN BASKETBALL NEXT TIME!"  
"NO- Wait, why did we even want him wrestling? He's so tiny."  
"Yeah, you're right. We must have been delusional."  
\------  
"Ah, Shin-san, I can walk," Sena said weakly. He nosed a Shin's shoulder, his eyes drooping, sleep just eluding. "Really Shin-san," there was not a single trace of conviction as Sena snuggled closer.

"If you insist Sena," Shin replied, and made no move to change their positions. "Should we get you some clothes, at your house?"

"Yes," sweet relief. "I suppose we could take the bus." Sena scratched his cheek, looked at Shin's Adam's Apple bob.

"Alright," Shin said after some thought. There bus station nearby would drop them off at Sena's house, and although it would be too quick for Shin's liking, he could feel Sena shivering.

Just as Shin set Sena down under the roofed bus stop, rain started thundering down, causing pedestrians to grumble and equal as they scattered for cover.

There was warmth in Shin's hand, and he had the vague notion that they were holding hands. Shin tightened his grip a bit. Sena looked up at him, just his eyes moving, but didn't pull away. He smiled timidly, soft and shy, just the corners of his mouth quirking up.

Another flash of lightening, followed by a roll of thunder, the rain still strong. Shin's heart drummed in his chest, pumping adrenaline into him, and he felt exactly like he did before a match; he felt exactly like he had when he'd asked Sena for his phone number so many weeks ago, like in the dark movie theater, like when he'd escorted Sena home after attending a festival and he'd leaned down to kiss Sena. In fact, Shin wanted to try that again, seeing as his first attempt was interrupted.

Sena kept their eyes locked together when Shin tugged him forward with their joined hands. Sena shuffled closer until they were less than arm's length apart, and Shin licked his lips and licked them again when he noticed Sena's tongue mimicking his own.

However, a car rush past them (if Sena's eyes weren't tricking him, it seemed a very familiar and very luxurious looking taxi), soaking both of them in the dirty cold water the curb had been collecting.

"Hiee-!" Sena let go and jumped back  to rub at his wet legs. Shin immediately missed the warmth in his hand. "What bad luck, ne?"

Sena's tongue licking his lips replayed in Shin's mind. Sena's warm hand- Sena's smile- Sena coming closer when Shin had beckoned-

"Yeah," Shin said and looked away just as the bus came to a halt in front of them. He gave a critical look at Sena, wet and shivering, beside him. "We should hurry before you catch something."

(The bus ride was uncomfortably warm with all the people packed into it, and if it weren't for Shin, Sena would have been squished.)

A little while later Shin and Sena got off the bus in front of the brunette's house. The rain had dropped to a drizzle.

"Wonder why the lights are off?" Sena tilted his head. "My parents usually stay up till around this time."

"Maybe they've stepped out for festivities?" Shin supplied helpfully.

"I hope not, I left the key inside." Sena hurried to the door and peered curiously at a white envelope with his name on it. He opened it and immediately recognized his mother's hand writing and cheery attitude.

'Sena, your father and I won a trip to a hot springs resort for the weekend! All expenses paid, and it allows pets! The people were very insistent and wouldn't take no for an answer. We have Pitt (precious Suzuna dropped her off after the dear was done playing with her) and our suitcases.

'Now honey, we would have put your key out for you to get in (I noticed you left it), but I couldn't find it. You won't have trouble finding someone to sleepover with, will you?

'We love you, and we'll see you late Sunday night. PS you know where the money is!'

Sena re-read the letter twice before cursing Hiruma and his efficiency.

"Everything alright Sena?" Shin asked.

Sena turned around and swallowed what he had left of his pride. "Shin-san, c-could I sleep over? My family is gone for the weekend."

Sena alone in Shin's house. Sena smiling at him- coming closer when Shin beckoned- coming... when Shin beckoned... coming when-

"M-my parents also left, and if you don't mind-?"

"That's fine," and Sena's face flared at how low Shin's voice was.

"My parents leave me money when they go out." Sena scratched his cheek after retrieving another envelope from underneath his porch stairs. "Guess I'm going to be buying clothes with it, then."

Sena wearing Shin's Oujou sweatshirt- Sena taking it home and wearing it whenever they went jogging-

"You could borrow some of my clothes."

Sena's laugh was cut off by a fierce shiver when he stepped back out onto the light rain. "Thank you, Shin-san," Sena said. Shin's clothes were way too big for Sena, and, ah, he didn't like wearing excessively baggy clothes... but, he wouldn't mind wearing baggy clothes if they were Shin's. Sena shook his head as he hurried after Shin.

"When was the last time you ate?" Shin asked as he unlocked his front door.

"Uh, lunch." Shin frowned.

"We need to get you warm first," he decided after a moment's thought. "You can use the downstairs' shower while I find you something to wear."

"Thanks, Shin-san," Sena said as he was lead to the bathroom. Shin handed him a large fluffy towel, some soaps, and after a bit of searching, a spare toothbrush.

While Sena showered, Shin put Sena's clothes in the wash and a photo slipped out of the costume's pocket. Shin tried not to stare at it too long and cleared his throat, deciding to focus on finding clothes for the small running back.

Sena was tiny, practically a foot shorter than himself. The older boy rummaged through a pack of his clothes from before he joined football and found a shirt And some sweats that would probably at least try to hang on the smaller boy's frame.

He needed a shower.

Sena stepped out of the shower at his stomach's dying sounds. But Sena, wrapped in the towel, was so nice and warm-

-and naked in Shin's house, about to wear his clothes- and was he also going to borrow Shin's underwear?

Sena's knees trembled. He rubbed at his eyes and decided that if he spent any longer in the hot room he would suffocate.

His stomach gurgled again, a very interesting sound that ranged four octaves, so Sena, not having any clothes to change into (yet), stepped in to the hall and made way for the kitchen.

Towel firmly around his waist, Sena walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Shin's kitchen. Sena looked around, embarrassed by his audacity, and opened the fridge. Shin had said to make himself at home and besides: a hungry Sena was an emboldened Sena. He really took after Mamori in that aspect.

Sena poked around in the fridge and found leftover stir fry. Really, really delicious looking stir fry, like was that crab?

Animated crabs danced around Sena's head while he heaped a plate and placed it in the microwave to cook.

Sena stared at his revolving food, fingers perched on the edge of the counter, so when Shin came down, holding clothes in one hand hand, the other grasping at the towel wrapped around his waist, Sena almost had a heart attack when be turned around.

"Ah. Sena." It was weird what the sight of of Sena, half naked in his kitchen, did to Shin.

Sena stared up with his dark doe eyes at Shin- the word 'delicious' floated around in his mind. Sena was just hungry. He swallowed thickly. Thirsty too.

"Shin-san," Sena said. "I-I hope you don't mind, I kinda helped myself to, um, food."

Shin was trying surprisingly hard to maintaining eye contact. "That's fine." He motioned to the clothes in his grasp.

"Oh, thanks! I was hoping I didn't have to go around naked."

Shin nodded. Right. Sena naked- that was- Sena naked in his house was- yeah. Yes.  
\------  
"Mamori, where on earth did you go?"

"Mom, I've failed."

"What dear-? Dear come downstairs, you have to eat!"

"What's the point, I don't need to keep up my strength for anything anymore."

"Mamori, really. And where did you get that- is that a bio-hazard suit?"

"Yes. I'm going to sleep now, and maybe when I wake up, Sena might still be virginal."

"Oh- well." Mamori's mom shifted a bit, trying to conceal her excitement. "Was it with that nice dark-haired young man?" She licked her lips with the excitement of having new gossip. "The one who plays for Oujou? Or was it that very tall one? It wasn't that Mafioso one?"

Mamori groaned as she continued her trudge upstairs. "Goodnight, mom." Begrudgingly: "Shin Seijuro."

Ahah, she knew it. One of her book-club friends owed her lunch.  
\------  
Sena had just finished brushing his teeth and frowned at his expression. He'd pulled the drawstrings to their full extent, but the pants still slung dangerously low on his waist. The legs were almost impossible and Sena had given up on them after rolling the hem up three times only to still trip. The shirt, he'd decided, was a lost cause. He was, for lack of a better word, drowning in Shin's clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom only to have Shin tap him on the shoulder. He looked... kinda of uncomfortable, which sent a red flag waving in Sena's mind because Shin only worried about football.

Could it be possible that he wanted a match, right now? It was like one in the morning.

"I haven't been able to find a futon for you to sleep on," Shin admitted.

Sena cocked his head to the side slightly. "Oh, well I suppose-"

The lights flickered and switched off leaving a buzzing silence. Panicked by the momentary blindness, Sena reached out to hold onto Shin, his fingers clutching at Shin's shirt.

"Ah, sorry Shin-san." Sena made to disentangle himself but stilled when Shin's muscled arms wrapped around him lightly. Sena let our the tiniest sigh of relief.

"Do you hear th-that hum?" This was exactly how horror movies started, and Sena just wanted whatever monster was out there to get it over with. He was pretty sure the after life banned costumes.

"Sounds like the refrigerator." Still, Sena held on a bit tighter because this was exactly how horror movies started and also he was a wimp.

"How's the fridge on if the power's off?" Sena could feel goosebumps forming. "It's cold," he said softly.

"The heat must have gone off." Shin walked to the thermostat with Sena by his side. Shin reached up hesitantly but then retracted his hand back to Sena's hip. "I've been told it's better not to mess with technology." Shin shined the beam of light up the stairs. "You can't sleep down here Sena, it'll get too cold."

"So, are we, um, are we gonna share?" Sena felt a thrill go up and down his spine. Or maybe that was Shin's hand.

"... Yes." Shin's arm was warm on Sena's back, and the smaller boy leaned into it.

They walked up the stairs after putting Sena's clothes in the drier- which suspiciously worked. So while Sena and Shin had to go upstairs and (cuddle) share body heat, that God forsaken costume got to be toasty dry. (Sena heavily contemplated putting it back on as pajamas, but it really was too thin of a material to provide much coverage and it would take more for him to swallow his pride.)

Not that this whole ordeal wasn't a trip. He felt sorry for dragging Shin into this. While it didn't seem like Shin minded spending time with him (not butterflies, more like birds of prey; if he was going to like his rival, Hiruma would want him to be fierce), Shin's house had lost its heat and light utilities.

Shin was still digging through the linen closet on a hallway when Sena heard a dim crackling sound coming from Shin's computer. And then whispering. Tiny, tiny voices that he almost couldn't hear.

So... he was going crazy. The crackling started again, and this was exactly like a horror movie, and Sena was done with this shit. So instead of running off and investigating like the protagonist in a horror movie should, Sena continued to lay on Shin's bed, because he was so utterly done.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked, his voice seeming to boom compared to the voices Sena was hearing.

"It's been a long day," Sena turned his head towards Shin, who was carrying several blankets. "I think I'm going crazy."

There was more crackling, and the tiny voices that he almost couldn't distinguish seemed to be in a frenzy.

"Shin-san, please don't laugh, but I think I'm hearing voices." So this was how his football career was going to end. It wasn't the eyeshield controversy, or even the bunny suit, but Sena's mind. Or lack thereof.

"No, I hear something too." Sena lifted himself up off the bed. At his speculative look, Shin continued, "It sounds like it's coming from my desk." He put down the blankets.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Sena said, and marched towards the desk. The crackling was louder, the tiny voices almost discernible. Sena strained and found-

A walkie-talkie. That wasn't even subtle.

A panicked voice: "Why haven't the marks talked?"

"Come off of that whole spy-talk, for me, hm?"

"Michiko, while I enjoy your company, I need to concentrate on the mission."

Junko and Michiko? What the hell? Was he going crazy?

The crackling continued. Almost reluctantly, "...Hey, Sena-kun..." came the hushed tone from an ashamed sounding Michiko.

How did they know he was listening in?

"You're talking out loud, Sena," Shin said gently. As gently as Shin could.

"Yeah, we can hear you over here, too."

Oh. Well, then. "Why is there a walkie-talkie-? Actually never mind, I'm pretty sure I know who set this up. Where's Suzuna? Is she there?"

"Our captain's identity has been compromised! Abort, abort!"

"Junko, shut up." The crackling paused, and almost too silently to hear, someone, presumably Michiko, let out a sigh. "Sorry we're doing this, Sena-kun. Captain gave us orders to make sure you guys' first night went smoothly."

"Yeah, we had mood music and everything," Junko said, and the walkie-talkie hissed out a sensuous saxophone, a deep baritone voice singing as well in smooth English. "Captain got it at America, so I have no idea what he's singing; so, just continue what you were doing, Captain doesn't have to know we were spotted, and the mission can go on."

Sena picked up the walkie-talkie, "No."

There was silence on the other end. "What? But, the mission-"

"This is... it's late, please leave," Sena tiredly, his stomachs was full and Shin was close to his back, radiating soothing heat.

The walkie-talkie gave out rustling noises, which might have been a scuffle for the device, before Michiko's voice, clear and serious and genuine spoke, "Yeah, I know Sena-kun. Captain was very adamant about this. We'll stop, though."

"Thank you," Sena sighed.

"Oh, can you do us a favor?"

"Um, what would that be, Michiko-san?"

"Can you throw the walkie-talkie to us?"

"W-what?" Sena swirled around the room, trying to spot the two girls in a darkened corner somewhere. "Are you in the room?"

"I think," Shin said, looking out the window, "that they're in that bush. In the middle of my driveway." Shin's look conveyed the utter bewilderment of having missed a bush in the middle of a driveway. "Do these sort of things happen frequently at Deimon?"

"N-No... sometimes, yes." Everything had taken on a dream-like quality, and Sena gave in. He face planted on Shin's bed, consciousness easily slipping away.

Shin picked up the walkie-talkie, opened the window, and threw it towards the bush. The bush wiggled, and out sprung two girls.

Michiko raised her hand and cupped the side of her cheek, to make her voice resonate. "Thanks, for um, not calling the police. Bye Sena-kun!" The two girls got up and made their way off to their homes, hands clasped, in the middle of the night.

"We should sleep," Shin said. His eyes were scrunched up, trying to assess whether or not the last five minutes actually happened.

"Yeah," Sena murmured, almost gone, and couldn't help but lean into Shin when he slipped under the covers as well.

Shin and Sena were walking in the mall the next morning, Sena's money safely in his short's pockets. He'd borrowed one of Shin's smaller hoodies (laughable, Shin was a giant).

"What's wrong, Sena? You're quite nervous."

Sena blanched, "Uh, well, just a lot of... things... happened at this mall last night..." In front of the pair, the same fountain lay in all it's man-made beauty. He could see that dress shop from across the fountain's basin.

They stopped in front of one the clothing stores.

"This one seems fine," Shin said, leading Sena into the store, though his jaw was set in what could only be described (from a third person point-of-view) as jealousy.

They walked past a rack of women's blouses and turned a corner to get to the aisle Sena needed. Before Sena could sort through the choices, a much perfumed lady walked up to them. Well, she walked up to Shin.

"Hello," she said, voice husky as she took in Shin's stoic and muscular form. "Need any help?" She batted her black, clumpy lashes at Shin.

Shin grunted towards Sena's general direction as he tried to look busy to get the lady away from him. He was getting a headache from her perfume.

"Oh." Her disappointment came across perfectly clear. She turned her eyes towards Sena, her gaze turning predatory once more. "My, my, helping your little brother?" she asked, smiling.

"He's not my brother," Shin replied, seemingly enthralled by a dark leather belt.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" she asked, her smile returning. Her teeth were very, very white, and it was amazing that her copious amounts of lipstick hadn't gotten on their gleaming surfaces.

"Um, w-we're," Sena said. He was cowering behind a clothing rack.

The lady raised a plucked eyebrow at the response and at Sena's blush. "You should better get on it if you're not," she said, turning her smile back to Shin. "Someone as precious as this little guy will be snatched up without a doubt."

As Sena sputtered, the lady allowed herself an internal laugh. She considered continuing her teasing, but...She had a quota to fill, and these two lovely young men were certainly a nice way to help. It was always more fun to work with the pretty ones.

"What do you need sweetie?" She leaned forward against the clothing rack, making sure the implication was clear.

"Um, just some... clothes."

The lady seemed unimpressed. "Yes, without a doubt, sweetheart, but what specifically? Pants, shirts, shoes..." She paused before purring out, "Underwear?"

Shin coughed a bit behind them. The lady's grin grew wider, her thought of forgoing her teasing long forgotten.

"Well, yes, just about everything except shoes."

Oh, she was going to make a killing. "Lets start sweetheart."

"No, no, Sena-kun, those pants are without a doubt too big on you." The lady clicked her tongue, and turned to Shin to share a look of exasperation he didn't return.

"What do you mean? This is always the size I wear, Yamanaka-san."

Yamanaka rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Shin-kun?"

Shin's eyes darted down Sena's figure. Thoughts of Sena earlier in the day, during breakfast came back; the groggy look in his eyes, and they way he rubbed the sleep out of them; the shirt that kept dipping off one shoulder. "Maybe they're too big."

Yamanaka switched out the pants Sena had selected, for a couple of her own choosing. She'd made sure to not get them too tight, or else she'd have lost Sena's trust regarding correct fashion choices.

Sena came back out a little later, his legs seeming to go on for miles in his carefully fitted pants.

"Nice, Sena-kun," Yamanaka said.

"They're kind tight..."

"Nice, Sena-kun," Yamanaka said again, this time in such a passive aggressive tone that Sena hurried to change his opinion.

"Now, to the shirts, are we talking casual, or more formal?" She eyed the way Shin was acting like a pack mule for them although Sena could have definitely carried the clothing. "Maybe something for a date, perhaps?" She twisted a strand of her strawberry blonde hair (dyed of course, she made no secret of it), pretending not to notice the instinctual look they boys shared. She sighed dreamily. Ah, to be young and in-

"Just, nice shirts." Sena ducked his head, fiddling with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Yamanaka had to hand it to Shin; he knew how to control himself. She probably wouldn't have been strong enough to resist a cute little boy with a shirt practically falling off of him.

"Well, right this way gentlemen." She ushered them to another rack of pressed shirts, giving a few of them a critical look through kohl lined eyed. "You look good in darker colors for the most part... however," she snatched up a soft looking shirt and held it next to Sena. It was a long sleeved v-neck. The soft yellow color made Sena's skin seem almost golden. "How about this one?"

"Not that one." Yamanaka could count on one hand the number of times Shin had spoken to her without being prompted. She raised a brow, noting that even Shin was blushing slightly.

"Right, well," she picked another, this time in a dark wine color. "Without a doubt this would look lovely on Sena-kun as well, hmm Shin-kun?"

Shin nodded, almost indifferently, while Sena went to try it on.

"So, what are you two?" Yamanaka asked quietly.

"We're dating," Shin solidly said.

"Really? Why didn't you say when I asked earlier?"

"Sena doesn't know yet." Shin seemed worried. "I like him. Very much."

She kept her voice soft. "What do you plan to do about that?"

When she got no answer from Shin, Yamanaka decided to take a slightly different approach. "Why are you here- no, don't even give me the whole 'to buy Sena-kun clothes'. I'll tell you what I think." Yamanaka leaned her head closer to Shin's in a conspiratorial manner. "You wanted quality time together. It's good to indulge yourself sometimes." Like she was, teasing these two dense lovebirds.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sena asked. He stepped out from the dressing room and in front of the mirrors.

"Oh, just how sexy you were going to look, you little vixen," Yamanaka teased, rushing to adjust the shirt for optimal viewing pleasure. The kid looked damn good. Sena managed to go pale and blush at the same time which did impress Yamanaka.

"Thanks, I guess, Yamanaka-san," but he was fixed on Shin's reflection.

Shin spoke up, his voice certain and slow,"You look lovely Sena-kun." He had this odd look of concentration on his face, like the words had to have been forced out from the bottom of his being.

"Thank you Shin-san," Sena said, surprising Yamanaka with his steady voice.

Once she thought the moment had gone on long enough, Yamanaka said, "You do, Sena-kun, now try this one on." She admired Sena in red one last time before giving him a dark green shirt.

She turned her head to Shin and choked down a laugh when she looked at his face. He looked starstruck.

Sena came back out, a short while later, in the dark green one.

"That shirt really makes your skin glow," Yamanaka said. Sena still seemed to be riding the high of the unabashed compliment he had just received from Shin, so she was pretty sure it went in one ear and out the other. She checked her nails, giving the boys time to admire each other. "Well," it was time for the kill, "will you be wearing an outfit out, or do you want it all wrapped?"

"Hm? Oh, I'd like to wear the pants and that red shirt."

"Keep the green one on," Shin requested.

"But I thought that you-? I mean, I really liked the shirt-"

"Yes, but," Shin looked like he wasn't used to floundering for words. He looked at Yamanaka for help.

Yamanaka met Shin's gaze, and nodded, understand perfectly why Shin wanted to have the red shirt be something that not many could see. "I think that what Shin meant was for you to wear the green shirt for today and the red one for your date tomorrow." Poor Shin, to have trusted her so much.

Sena's wide disbelieving eyes met Shin's equally disbelieving eyes. "I-Is that, true?"

/It's good to indulge yourself sometimes./

Shin took a deep breath. "Yes, " Shin said. All those times back, he'd never officially asked Sena on a date. They'd just been meeting up, hanging out, but Shin wanted this to be different. "I- would you like to go on a date-?"

"Sena," came a cheery voice, oozing with confidence if a little out of breath. "I didn't know you'd be here." Brazen lies. Yamato had just been texted of Sena's whereabouts fifteen minutes ago and had been encouraged to meet up with them. Apparently it was urgent for Yamato to show up, according to Deimon's cheerleader Captain. His gaze landed on Sena, his golden eyes softening. "You look great, Sena, that shirt really makes your skin glow."

"T-thank you, Yamato-kun," Sena said weakly. There was a note of disappointment in his voice.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Yamato said, leaning against the door of Sena's dressing stall (interesting).

"I hope there's no more repeats, Yamato-san," Sena sighed, turning back into the stall to change (interesting).

At Shin's glare (very interesting) Yamato scooted from the dressing stall and gave a smile that did not match his glower.

Ooh, what a babe, Yamanaka thought, but the boy's timing was the shit of legends. And already she could see his interest. What a little soap opera everything was turning out to be. Apparently her offhand comment about Sena being snatched up was more on the mark than she had previously thought. Still, if the boy had only waited one more minute, Yamanaka might have seen the closure as her two lovebirds finally kissed (or at least told each other about their feelings). Oh well.

"Yamato."

"Shin." Yamato gave Shin a cool look. "You decided to spend your time with Sena by shopping?" He tisked.

"Sena needed clothes and I'm more than happy to provide for him," Shin replied.

Yamato scoffed an incredulous noise. Shin wasn't competition, yet here he was, shopping for clothes with Sena, and he had heard mentions of a date. This Shin wasn't what he had expected. "Well, here I thought you would have made him train with you. Don't you think he gets bored though? All those runs you take, I'm sure he had better things to be doing."

"I invited him, and he had the choice to decline." Shin looked frustrated, and for a moment, Yamanaka was sure they would have a duel for Sena's honor. "If he didn't want to accompany me, he wouldn't."

"Sena's much too sweet to deny anyone." Yamato quipped.

"That would include yourself."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. He'd suspected Shin felt like that, but he was acting exactly like the jealous boyfriend he wished he were. "True," Yamato conceded, waving his hands as if it didn't bother him in the least (it did). He paused for a moment, waiting for Sena to walk out before he invited himself into the group.

Yamanaka was meanwhile trying not to bite her manicured nails at how everything was playing out. Oh, what she wouldn't do to see how this all played out.

Sena finally walked back out, stunning in his fitted jeans and dark green shirt. He had his other clothes folded in his arms.

"Okay, I'm ready to check out," Sena said brightly.

Yamanaka led them to the check out, her heels clicking on the tiles. As she rung the items through, she couldn't help but smirk at how Yamato and Shin were trying to one up each other, getting closer to Sena, the atmosphere crackling around an oblivious (but nevertheless frightened) Sena.

"Okay, sweetie, I put everything through-"

"Ah- wait! Um..." Sena mumbled something, turning red.

"What was that sweetheart?"

"Er, ifugusunewer," Sena mumbled out again.

"Sweetheart, once more," Yamanaka said patiently, though she had an idea of what Sena was going to ask; she just wanted to see his admirers' reactions.

"I forgot to buy underwear," Sena finally admitted quietly.

Oh, if only Yamanaka had been recording their faces.

A little while later, Yamato had a bruised jaw and Shin bruised knuckles. This didn't stop Yamato's smile as he asked, "Say Sena, maybe you could kiss it better?"

"Yamato-san! This is no time for jokes," Sena said, cheeks puffing out a bit indignantly. "We almost had security called on us."

"What's a few hits between friends?" Yamato rubbed his jaw, his smile strained. "Besides, that wouldn't have happened if Shin hadn't hit me."

Shin flexed his hand. Yamato had a hard head. "You made a rather crass comment. Sena deserves better treatment."

"For the last time, I wanted to help him with his clothing. How could he know which brand suited him best if someone didn't give him an opinion?"

Sena quickly stood between the other two players. Things were supposed to have calmed down after last night, not increased in absurdity.

Yamanaka waved her hands to get their attention back before there was another brawl. "Right, right, you gentlemen were just trying to help out Sena-kun. That's admirable. Now," she pointed at the screen, showing the amount owed.

Sena took out his envelope and started counting out bills before Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder. His dazzling smile almost blinded him. "Don't worry, Sena, I'll pay for this."

"Yamato-kun, I can't accept that. It's too much-"

"Nonsense, just consider it a gift!" He pulled out his wallet and slid a black credit card through the machine swiftly. He took the receipt. "Look, see, too late now, I already paid for it."

Sena took the bag. "I have to repay you somehow-"

Yamato's, "Let's have lunch," was said right as Shin grumbled, "No you don't." Yamato wanted to suggest something not so innocuous but Shin's glare was blistering and Yamato preferred not being in a hospital.

"Okay, we can go eat in the food court," Sena said brightly. Shin cracked his knuckles and Sena thought back to all the time they had spent on shopping of all things. "Only if you want Shin-san. I know you have a strict diet and all..."

Shin strode next to Sena and placed a hand on the small of his back. "It's good to indulge sometimes."

Yamato took to Sena's other side but kept his hands to himself, for the time being at least. "What a human thing to say Shin; you almost sounded like one of us."

"What does Shin-san usually sound like?"

"A robot."

"Oh." Sena frowned slightly at that, "Not really I think... um, never mind."

Huh, it looked like the Oujo player had somehow worked his way into Sena's good graces. Well Yamato had surmounted greater odds than a love-struck fool like Shin.  
\------  
Yamato was losing against a love-struck fool, and it was entirely unbelievable. Shin was an emotionless robot- and Yamato was... well Yamato. Unshakeable, practically perfect.

But here was this oaf, sneaking his way next to Sena in the booth, wrapping his arm around Sena's shoulders, pointing out the best items on the menu based entirely on their nutritional facts and reasoning how the ingredients would taste together, not to mention, sitting way too close to Sena to do that-

And Sena was happily going with whatever Shin said, which would have been annoying if he didn't look so damn cute doing it, bobbing his head yes, looking with his wide dark eyes at the menu, his lashes fanning over his cheek whenever he glanced down.

If Yamato didn't know any better, he would say that Sena liked Shin. But that was-

Sena subtly leaned closer into Shin when giving his drink order, face pink but content.

-impossible.   
\------  
"Sakuraba," Shin said after practice one day. He was dressed back into his uniform instead of his after-practice workout clothes. This set an alarm going off in Sakuraba's mind. Shin always practiced after practice.

"Yeah, what's up Shin?" Sakuraba said, lacing up his shoes.

"I need help."

"Uh, from me?" There wasn't a lot Sakuraba was better at than Shin- even in schoolwork, Shin was doing slightly better.

"I'm having troubles." Shin tugged the cuff of his sleeve. He seemed vaguely uncomfortable. Sakuaraba was doubly so.

"With what?" Maybe Shin broke something really expensive and was asking for money? Sakuraba could help with that, his commercials were pretty lucrative.

"Romance." Shin was glaring a spot on the wall into submission. The wall was crying.

"Ah. That's."

"You have lots of admirers, I figured you would know... what to do... in a situation... like this." Shin looked like every word had been forcibly removed from him sans anesthesia.

"Uh. I don't really date the people who, you know, go after me." Sakuraba stood up, scratched his neck. Could he fail his friend the one time he asked him for help? "Um, what do you want to do?" Of course not.

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to date them, or do you not like them-"

"I like them," Shin said urgently. "Very much."

"Do they like you?" Shin had plenty of his own admirers, but all the same, Sakuraba found it impossible to picture a girl helping Shin stretch, giving him honeyed-lemons during halftime, or chocolates on Valentine's day. It was even harder picturing Shin taking the girl out on white day.

"I'm not sure." Shin's face was morose, like the thought of his object of affection not liking him would be enough for Shin to have a lifelong depression.

Sakuraba leaned back against the lockers and thought for a moment. "Do you want them to like you?" It seemed like an obvious thing, but Sakuraba could never be too sure with Shin. He might be wanting to expel such feelings so that he could concentrate solely on training.

Shin paused, and said softly, "Yes," almost breathlessly.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. Whoever the girl was, she must be special to get a reaction like that out of Shin. "Well, that's easy then. You want a relationship with them, right?"

Shin thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Okay, then get their number and take them out on a couple of dates. After a while, you'll be able to tell, I guess. And then you can, you know, make it official if all goes well."

Shin nodded, but his eyebrows were still drawn together. "What do you do on dates?"

"Oh, well get to know each other, spend time together, that sorry of thing. Make sure you really like each other." Sakuraba slung his backpack on. He was going to tell Takami that he managed to maneuver such a thing like this.

"What do you recommend?" Shin was apparently never done asking questions.

"Go to the movies, or a festival, the park. That sort of thing." Sakuraba shrugged. Shin wasn't very talkative, so he wasn't too sure Shin should take his girl out without entertainment.

"Would training together count?"

"Uh. Maybe." Shin looked vaguely satisfied. Sakuraba tried to ignore that. "Are they an athlete?"

"Yes." Sakuraba racked his brain trying to recall all the women's sports, and which girls Shin would be interested in.

"Well, as long it's not too rough, it's hard keeping up with you."

"He can keep up," Shin said, almost defensively.

"He?"

"Yes," Shin said simply. "Deimon's Kobayakawa Sena. I'll take your advice and start immediately. Thank you Sakuraba." Shin walked out of the locker room, leaving a sputtering Sakuraba.

Sakuraba paled. Deimon's ace was the equivalent of a princess hidden in a dragon-guarded tower.

And then Shin showed up with a phone the next day. With Sena's number on it. On speed dial.

"What-?" Sakuraba asked. "Er, good job, Shin."  
-  
And then Shin left right after practice to catch that Pacific Rim movie with Sena, and afterward, he (smugly) carried around his ticket stub between his phone and its case.

"What the hell?" Takami asked Sakuraba, who only shrugged.  
-  
And then when they returned from the weekend one fine Monday, Shin kept looking at his phone, flipping through screen after screen, until Sakuraba marched over there and demanded to know how Shin hadn't broken the phone and what Shin was looking at (with the hint of a smile on his face, seriously what the hell?). Shin simply went back to the gallery and showed Sakuraba picture after picture of him and Sena at an outdoor festival.

A lot were blurry, and Shin got his thumb in some of them, but he captured Sena as he ate cotton candy, or won a stuffed animal, or whatever. Sakuraba blushed (just a little) at a full body photo of Sena, in traditional wear, as he bent over a stand to toss a little white ball into goldfish bowl. Shin looked at Sakuraba then, almost smirking.

"Uh?" Sakuraba was only a little jealous when Shin flipped to a photo of both of them together, Sena smiling over a giant pink teddy bear and Shin- was also smiling?

Shin had his arm around Sena's waist (dear God, what the hell?) and in the other he was carrying a plastic baggy with a goldfish (who also seemed to be smiling). Sakuraba had walked into an alternate dimension, that was the only possibility.

"Your advice has helped a lot," Shin said. "Our training is going very well, too."  
-  
And then it was revealed that Shin, despite all the chances he had with the little running back, had never actually asked Sena out.

"So how'd you guys even go on dates?" Sakuraba gave Shin the strongest look of exasperation he had.

"I told him I had tickets for the movie."

"So you basically just took him to places?"

"Yes."

"How'd he get his clothes for that festival, then?"

"I told him I wanted to go during the weekend. He prepared."

"Shin," Sakuraba said slowly, pinching his the bridge of his nose, "does Sena even know you've been taking him out on dates?"

Shin was quiet, deep in thought about the intricacies of dating. "I would like to think he thought that."

Sakuraba face-palmed. "You need to ask him out. From what I hear, Sena's pretty dense in these matters unless you're very direct about it."

"I'll ask him then. On a date." Shin looked like he was enjoying the idea. Which was disturbing since Shin never showed emotions, but good all the same.

As Shin left, Sakuraba couldn't help but feel a little twinge. He'd sorta harbored a crush on Sena. (Like a majority of football players apparently. It was practically a side effect of being on a football field for too long with him.)

But like in most football related things, Sakuraba couldn't compete against Shin.

At least Sena would be happy, the blonde thought.  
-  
And then, one fateful day, they received an invitation from Deimon. They were hosting a Halloween festival of sorts. And there would be a race to catch Deimon's ace, provided a small (not) fee was paid.  
\------  
"You don't have to pay for Yamato, Sena," Shin said gruffly. He crossed his arms and glowered at Yamato.

"It would be rude of me to not pay Yamato-san back. I really don't mind." Sena laid down the bills for his and Yamato's meal, Shin paying for his own.

"As much as I admire your chivalry, I can't accept." Yamato leaned over the table, closer to Sena. Shin's arm around Sena tightened. "Your company is payment enough."

"Um," Sena said, flustered. "That's very n-nice of you to say- Akaba-san?"

"That's not my name-"

"What a serendipitous occurrence," Akaba said, sliding into their booth. "That's a marvelous color on you Sena, Your skin is glowing."

"Er, thank you, Akaba-san," Sena said.

"Though I must say I do miss your garment from last night."

"Uh," Sena said, distress clear.

"What are you doing here." Yamato chose not ask a question, face devoid of his smile.

"It's getting crowded," Shin said. His steady gaze shifted from Yamato to Akaba. A blood vessel was starting to grow on his forehead. He had been promised a whole forty-eight hours with Sena, yet unwanted football players were popping up left and right.

"I was called here." Akaba rested his guitar case on the ground next to his seat. He turned to Yamato accusingly. "I was informed that this symphony was reaching an abrupt end at an accelerando tempo."

Yamato stared flatly at Akaba. "What does music have to do-?"

"You weren't handling the situation."

("What situation?" Sena asked. He shifted closer to the table, and thus, farther from Shin. Shin frowned.

"We should leave," Shin said quietly.)

"I have everything under control."

Akaba glared at Shin's arm that was all up in Sena's business. He turned back to Yamato, glaring through red sunglasses. "It feels like a romantic sonnet has frilled its way into the main theme of a battle hymn."

(Shin placed his hand on Sena's arm and started to move them both to the edge of the booth.

"Where are we going to go after?" Sena let himself slide on the seat, impressed at Shin's strength for some odd reason.)

Yamato put his hand down from where he had been resting his head on (and not so discreetly flexing his muscles). "I get what you're trying to say, except that you're wrong."

Akaba glared. Yamato glared.

("Anywhere. It doesn't matter." Shin liked that Sena wasn't resisting being handled by him for some odd reason. "It is getting... crowded.")

"When I say I have a situation controlled, I have it under control. I'm always right."

"I can think of one accidental that disrupted your key signature."

Both former Eyeshields turned to the couple (figure of speech) and asked in unison: "Where are you going?"

"Away from here-"

"I-It's just that we only have so long together-"

"Fuu, you said this situation was reaching it's planned ending."

"I did. It is. We finished eating anyway, we were going to leave soon."

"No," Shin said. Yamato had long ago stopped smiling, looking the slightest bit distressed, but mostly irritated. Akaba was tapping his fingers. They were both stealing glances at Sena that could only be described as wistful, much to Shin's distaste. "Sena and I are leaving." Shin stood, and Sena hastily followed suit. The other two players launched up. "By ourselves. Now." Shin walked out of the restaurant with Sena in tow.

"Hey-" Yamato ran after them.

"Fuu." Akaba ran after them.  
\------  
"I need your help," Shin said to his sister, leaning against her door frame.

His sister, Kari, looked up from where she'd been painting. She dropped the tube of oil paint she'd been holding in her mouth. "Whoa, really? Ju-nii needs help from me?" Shin nodded, and her smile grew wider. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm going on a date-"

Kari screamed, jumping off her chair and jumping around her room. Shin stepped back. Maybe he should have asked Sakuraba again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, who is it?" Shin opened his mouth, but Kari shook her head. "Wait no let me guess, it's Kobayakawa-kun right?"

Shin nodded stiffly. Kari screamed again and clutched at her head, "I knew it! I knew it, oh my God!"

From downstairs, Shin heard their mother ask what was wrong. Kari ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Shin followed, deeply regretting his actions.

"Nothing! Ju-nii is going on a date!" There was more jumping and his sister's screams of- happiness?

"Seijuro, is that right?" his mother asked over her coffee. She folded her hands."Well, who's the lucky girl?"

"It's-"

"It's not a girl!" Kari shouted excitedly. "I knew it!" She sounded like she might die of satisfaction.

"Kari, please control yourself," their mother was unphased. "Is it that little running back from Deimon?"

"Sena was the MVP," Shin said. He wondered how his mother knew.

"Oh my God, you're defending his honor and everything. Can I tell my girlfriends? Ah!" Kari was flailing her arms now and jogging in place rapidly. "This is so good, oh my God, I might die. I'm gonna tell dad!" She raced out of the room.

Shin and his mother shared a look. Shin's dad burst in from the garage into the kitchen, holding a wrench in his hand.

"Seijuro, is it true?" His dad was smiling widely and bounced to his son, grabbing him into a rough hug and letting the wrench fall to the ground. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's-"

"It's not a girl!" Kari screamed, beating him to it. She was vibrating with excitement. "I called it, oh my God this is so great."

"Oh, is it Deimon's little running back?" His dad's smile never wavered.

Shin started to speak again, but his mother talked over him, "Yes, Kobayakawa-kun if I recall correctly. He won the MVP award last year."

"I knew this would happen! Didn't I tell you dad?"

"You were right, Kari," Shin's dad said. "Can I tell my work buddies?" Shin had never been so aware of the family resemblance. "Well I'm proud of you son, asking out someone you care so much about takes lots of courage. Why this reminds me of when I asked your mother on our first date!"

"I said no," Shin's mother said, the slightest smile gracing her features. She sipped her coffee.

"But that never stopped me!"

"Okay, let's go Ju-nii, you asked me to help you in your date." There was a dreamy smile on her lips. "You and Kobayakawa-kun are going to look so cute together." She sighed and started back to her room.

"Well," Shin said. He looked at his parents, who were busy reminiscing, and walked upstairs. At least he didn't have to tell them anymore.

"Okay, so what did you need help with?" Kari asked once he stepped into her room.

"Sena and I are going to a festival and... I'm not sure what to wear..." Shin shifted uncomfortably.

He'd never given much thought to his appearance until now. He had been arguing whether causal clothes would be fine, or if he should wear his only yukata. Mostly, he felt silly, but here he was.

"Why don't you just wear your yukata?" Kari asked.

Shin shrugged. He looked at his sister, trying to convey his feelings.

"Ah, so you don't know if he'll wear one." Shin nodded. "Is he the type to wear one, do you think?"

Shin thought for moment, considering Sena's nature. He sat on his legs, always bowed; he still used Shin's last name, despite Shin using Sena's given name.  
"I think he will."

"Okay just wear yours, I don't see the problem."

Shin shifted again.

"Oh my God, you're trying to impress him!" Kari was taking entirely too much pleasure from this. "So you really do like him."

"Yes."

Kari smiled at the lack of hesitation. "That's so sweet. I think you should wear yours. You look handsome in it, and it'd probably make Sena embarrassed if he were the only one wearing one."

Shin nodded. "Thank you, Kari."

"Wait, before you go..." Kari dug out a couple of romance magazines And handed them to Shin. "These oughtta help. Take pictures, I'll bet he'll look so cute in his clothes!"

Shin gave a disapproving look over his shoulder, but silently agreed.

"Shin-san," Sena said as he opened his front door, smiling. He called out a goodbye to his parents as he stepped outside. His yukata was red and creamy white, black trimming his cuffs.

"You look nice."

Sena stumbled a bit, looking up at Shin as his cheeks gained color. "Th-thank you Shin-san. I- um, didn't think you'd notice."

Shin frowned at how Sena sounded slightly disappointed by that thought. "What do you mean."

Sena looked away then. "I thought you recognized people by their muscle structure."

"That's correct." Shin could recognize Sena's slight form anywhere.

"Ah, never mind." Sena looked from the sidewalk to Shin and back again. "You look nice, too, Shin-san." Sena had been sneaking glances at Shin for some time. His dark blue yukata looked good on him, the silver sash around his waist setting off his broad shoulders.

Shin felt himself preening at the comment. "Thank you Sena."

After a bus ride, they entered the gates of the park. There were crowds of people, dressed traditionally as well, walking around the food vendors and game booths. Twinkling lights hung from vendor to vendor in the air, brightly colored paper lamps strung on them, casting the walkways in soft light. It was early evening, but the sound of sizzling food was in the air, a chorus of deliciousness.

Shin saw Sena eye a particular food stand where a young woman was selling various grilled meats skewered on sticks.

"I'd like two," Shin said, pointing to one with shrimp on it.

"Gladly," the woman smiled at both of them, turned the kebabs once more and sprinkled them with seasoning.

Shin handed over some money.

"Shin-san, you don't have to-" Sena's eyes were wide as he was handed one of the snacks.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie, just let your boyfriend be a gentleman." The young woman grinned at them before waving them off. Sena's face was red as he bit into his food.

"Thank you Shin-san, it's really good." Sena smiled up happily, his cheeks full. The image did things to Shin.

Shin bit into his own. His diet was strict and unforgiving. The kebab drooled with spices and fats and oils, but... he didn't want Sena to be embarrassed if it was only him that ate. Right.

They'd been wandering through the festival for some time when Shin remembered what his sister had said. They'd stopped at a cotton candy seller, and Sena was watching with rapt excitement as his cotton candy was spun in front of him. He looked... cute.

Shin took his phone out, careful to control his strength, and went to the camera app. He took aim and snapped the picture as Sena turned to him, a cloud of cotton candy in his hand.

"W-why did you take a picture?" Sena hadn't meant to ask that.

"I wanted to remember," Shin said simply, flipping to the photo of Sena. "It's a nice photo."

Sena smiled, embarrassed. "You have to take some of yourself too." He bit into his cotton candy. His lips were red and wet. Shin wanted to take another picture.

He thought for a moment. A gallery full of pictures of Sena seemed much more preferable to a gallery full of pictures of himself. There was a better option. "We should take some of us together."

"O-okay," Sena said a bit breathless. Shin switched the camera around and held it out. Sena went in close, and Shin leaned down, his face just above Sena's. He snapped the photo.

Shin smiled looking at it, and Sena almost fainted from all the blood rushing to his face at that.

Encouraged by Sena's reaction, Shin took photos of everything. There was one of him as he destroyed (actually destroyed, the owner of the game was very reluctant in giving Shin the giant pink teddy bear) a ball throwing game, one of Shin very confused with a tech toy, and several of them together taken by helpful strangers (and perverted cart operators).

By the end, Sena and Shin were laughing, the festival and its almost ethereal atmosphere having loosened them up. It was dark, and Sena had to be home in a little over half an hour. They were about to leave when Sena pointed at a game booth with bowl of goldfish. Still delirious from the spell the festival had cast, he tugged on Shin's arm to the booth. There were a couple bowls still left and Shin paid for five balls.

Sena leaned forward on the counter to toss the balls. His yukata slipped off his shoulder slightly, and Shin felt something stir in stomach. Quickly he took a photo, and his fingers burned as he looked at Sena. Sena threw three balls, and missed each time.

"Ah, I guess I'm still no good at throwing." Sena looked glumly at the last two white balls. He eyed the goldfish with sadness. Pitt was a wonderful cat, but sometimes he wanted a less energetic pet.

"Do you want me to help?" Shin asked as he stepped behind Sena. Sena could feel the other boy directly behind him, warm and firm.

Sena spoke quickly, "Yes, I, um." Shin took one of the balls, and Sena motioned at the goldfish he'd been throwing at. Shin leaned forward, aiming precisely at the bowl. Sena felt dizzy as Shin pressed closer to him, his chest on Sena's back. The ball landed into the goldfish bowl with a soft plop.

"Congratulations!" The game vendor bagged the goldfish and handed it over. Sena smiled his thanks, cheeks burning. Shin was still very close and Sena was having trouble concentrating. "How about a picture of the happy couple."

"Huh? We're not a-"

"Let's see, let's see," the man said as he accepted Shin's phone. Shin put an arm around Sena, and Sena leaned into it. He held the pink teddy bear Shin had won for him in front of him. "Smile! My, what a handsome couple." He returned the phone and waved as they left.

But they weren't a couple. Sena looked at Shin from under his lashes. Sena liked Shin, of course. They'd been rivals and teammates alike, and now. Now they were leaving a festival where Shin had paid for most of it and won him the plush toy and the goldfish... and all the pictures... and how close Shin was...

But, neither of them had even asked the other out on a date! They'd just- hung out! And stuff. Like training! And that movie. And...

Sena looked at Shin again, for the first time taking into account the fact that Shin still had his hand on Sena's back. Sena didn't mind it.

Sena, ah, he wouldn't mind if they were dating, not really. 

They got off the bus and Shin walked Sena home. The porch light was on, illuminating each of them in soft gold light and dark shadows.

They stood right outside the gate, not saying anything for a while. Sena's heart was beating fast in his chest.

"This was really fun Shin-san," Sena said. He fiddled with the teddy bear.

"I enjoyed myself as well." Shin leaned in a bit closer. "Your prize." He motioned for the goldfish, and Sena took it, their fingers brushing together.

"R-right." Sena wanted to look down, but something made him hold his gaze with Shin.

"We should," Shin's voice was lower, "do something together again." He was closer now, almost even with Sena's face. Sena was reaching up, too.

"Ye-yeah, I'd like that, um," Sena's eyes were fluttering closed, and Shin's mirrored the action, "Shin-san."

"Sena! Do you know how late it is?" Sena's mother marched out of the house, the two boys to jerking apart. (Sena, embarrassingly, had been on tiptoe.)

"Mom, sorry I was just-"

"We were just parting, ma'am," Shin said, his voice returning to normal.

"Yes, well, it's almost eleven." Sena's mom seemed cut off guard at how polite the taller boy was. "And who might you be?"

"Shin Seijuro. I go to Oujou. I'm a football player." Shin bowed respectfully.

Her demeanor changed immediately. "Ah, you're Shin-kun? My Sena talks about you all the time!" Shin almost choked on the feeling of pleasure at that.

"Ah- mom, that's, she's exaggerating," Sena turned to his mom, eyes wide.

"Now Sena, you were just talking about how Shin-kun was going to treat you to a festival!" She turned to Shin, smiling broadly. "He was going on and on about what a great player you were-"

"Ah- mom, I-" Sena sputtered, turning to Shin.

"-how strong you were-"

"I-I don't talk about you all the time-"

"-always wondering when you'll go on your little dates-"

"Hiee- I didn't, I didn't say that-"

"-been wondering when he'd bring his boyfriend over-"

"Wait- he's not- not that I wouldn't-" Sena gave Shin a meaningful look that he almost regretted when Shin smiled. (Shin was still drunk on the fact that Sena talked to his parents about him.)

"-but that's still no excuse for bringing him home so late." Sena's mom finished. She opened the gate and hauled Sena over. "Good night, Shin-kun. We'll be seeing you."

Shin stood outside the Kobayakawa residence a little longer. Faintly, he heard Sena say:

"Mom we're not dating, we're just friends!"

"Hn," Shin muttered, walking back to the bus stop. He'd thought they had been dating. He'd thought that they might have even kiss if Sena's mother hadn't interrupted.

He'd ask his sister, then. And pay much closer attention to the advice columns in the magazines.  
\------  
Sena was eating in the football clubhouse during lunch when a dark shadow fell on him. He turned and looked up to see Monta and Jumonji and Suzuna.

"Um, h-hey guys," Sena said. He clutched his bento to his chest, apprehension filling his very soul. Something was about to go down and Sena, in his usual manner, sought to postpone the looming destruction he was sure was brewing somewhere. "Where are Toganou and Kuroki?"

"That's not what we're here to talk to you about," Suzuna said, pulling a chair up and sitting suspiciously too close to Sena.

"Yeah," Monta said, sitting on Sena's other side. He was squinting his eye at the brunette.

Jumonji remained standing, arms crossed over his chest, effectively trapping Sena in a very intimidating friend-triangle. "We want to know where you've been going for the past couple weeks after practice."

"And on the weekends," Suzuna said.

"And with who," Monta said.

"Uh, nowhere, really, I just go home." Sena shrugged, "It's not that exciting." He resumed eating, but Jumonji snatched his chopsticks away and gripped his hand. Sena squeaked.

"You're lying," Suzuna said sweetly. She leaned closer, her sugary smile severely terrifying.

"You're a max terrible liar," Monta agreed, eying him closely. Seeing Monta that serious was just as terrifying.

Jumonji gripped Sena's hand tighter. (He was always terrifying.)

"This is kinda, weird, did Hiruma-san make you guys do this-?"

"Answer the question Sena," Jumonji said. He leaned closer, and Sena shied away, snatching his hand back.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about-"

"You got a- girlfriend or something?" Jumonji asked, face fierce.

Sena blinked. "What."

"Or a boyfriend or whatever," Jumonji continued, his face heating up a bit. At Sena's sides, Monta and Suzuna were squeezing him with their shoulders.

"I d-don't- you guys this is ridiculous, I'm not in a relationship-"

"LIES," the three of them yelled. Sena cowered further into his seat. His lunch, delicately prepared by Mamori, fell to the ground. Thankfully the lid managed to reduce the spillage, but the few grains of rice scattered on the bento box did seem like tears.

"No! Really-!" He tried to pick his lunch up, but was detained by Suzuna and Monta, their hands on the scruff of his neck.

"Then where were you last Friday?" Monta demanded.

"At, at an amusement park-"

"And where were you the weekend before that?" Suzuna asked.

"... I went to a restaurant on Sunday night if I recall-"

"And how about just last Saturday?" Monta asked.

Sena turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I, ah, a festival-" He stopped speaking when he noticed the trio's narrowed eyes. "What?"

Jumonji stood back up, looking incredibly imposing against the light of the window. "Who took you?"

Sena gulped, but he refused to be so easily interrogated. "Well," he started, foolishly believing that any of his boldness might translate to anything other than false bravado. "What makes you think I didn't just go alone?"

"Pft, yeah right Sena," Suzuna said, poking his forehead, "you're too easily overwhelmed to go anywhere like that by yourself."

Sena bristled, slightly offended. "Okay, so maybe I do like company, but Shin-san insisted."

Monta and Suzuna fell off their chairs with surprised yelps. Jumonji turned immobile, a look of sheer disbelief on his face. His eyes held a glassy look of war stories never told.

"Huh?" Suzuna asked.

"Huuh?" Jumonji asked.

Monta's soul had left his body, and he was unable to finish the set of audible incredulity.

"Is- is Monta okay?" Sena bent down to try and resuscitate his friend.

"You're going out with Shin?" Jumonji sounded like the mere suggestion was a personal assault on his person. "That stoic bastard from Oujou?"

"What- Shin-san isn't- and n-no I'm not- but we should get help for Monta-" He got got his bento box lid and was using it as a makeshift fan, some grains of rice sticking to Monta's face. Monta was frothing at the mouth. "Hie-! Really we need to-"

"I can't believe it, you like boys?" Suzuna asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The intercom crackled, and sad viola music started playing. "I should've seen it coming..."

"What are you-? Is music-? Can someone get Monta some water, please-"

"-that guy that trident tackled you to death-?"

"-just my luck that the one guy I like-"

"I don't think Monta's breathing-"

"-gonna be an abusive relationship, you could do so much better than Shin-"

"-and here I was thinking of confessing-"

Monta reached up and grabbed Sena's elbow, his hand shaking. His hair was gray and numerous wrinkles surrounded his face. "Sena... come closer child," Monta wheezed through cracked lips as the music swelled soberly. Sena leaned in, tears welling in his eyes: he never thought this would be Monta's end, dying of surprise with rice on his face. Monta continued shakily, "tell me the truth... are you two dating?"

Sena buried his face in his hands in mortification. "No! I've been saying that the entire time."

Monta looked relieved for a moment, as if he could finally let go, before his vision became clouded. "Then who took you to the amusement park?" he asked, his vitality returning.

"Um, well Shin-san I guess. And does anyone else hear that?"

"And the restaurant?" Suzuna asked grimly as she looked out through the window at sakura trees blowing in the wind. The music had an edge of longing; it was all very dramatic.

"Oh, that was, er, Shin-san as well. Why are they playing this...?"

"And the festival?" Jumonji asked quietly.

Sena blushed again. "Eh, Shin-san..."

Monta made a dying noise. "Sena I thought we were best friends, how could you lie to me?"

"What-?"

"You said you weren't dating, yet you've gone to every stereotypical date with Shin," Jumonji said. Sena was getting very tired of being cut off. "You could do better." He crossed his arms and looked away, the music now seemingly passionate and angry. What was happening to this school; Sena suspected Hiruma and that new tower. 

"But I wasn't lying," Sena said. The image of Shin, half his face gold and the other dark, came to his mind again. "We've just, been hanging out instead of training so much."

"YOU MADE SHIN STOP TRAINING," the three of them shouted in unison once more. Monta fainted again.

Sena buried his hands in his hair. "No, I didn't make Shin-san do anything. One day he suggested going to the movies instead of practice." Okay, Sena was acting a bit like a petulant child, but he was frustrated.

"So now's he's hindering your training? What will Yo-nii think?"

"Hiruma-san knows, and he didn't say anything."

"Huh?" Suzuna asked.

"Huuh?" Jumonji asked.

From the ground came a very withered and shaky, "Huuuuh?" Then Monta fainted again.

"Well, Hiruma-san did say something about congratulations being in order, but I hardly think that has anything to do with Shin-San and I, um, being friends." Sena got up. "And, besides, if Shin-san and I were d-dating, that wouldn't be anyone's business." Before he left the room, Sena turned, "And I would hope that you guys would be more supportive if Shin-san and I were dating. Which we're not." Sena left, stomping as much as anyone like Sena could.

"They're dating." Suzuna grimaced.

"He could do better." Jumonji glared at the door. "He could, y'know, I don't see why he has to go all the way to Oujou when-" He kicked at the ground.

Monta wheezed, "But we shoulda seen this coming from MAX miles away, though."

The other two gave reluctant nods; Sena was a Shin fanboy.

There was a three way standoff with Shin, Yamato, and Akaba. No words, just staring, and half annoyed huffs of breath.

While this was happening, Sena was using the restroom, though really he just wanted an escape from the oddly intense atmosphere.

"Hello Sena," a deep voice said. Sena turned. Kakei stood rather awkwardly to Sena's side.

"Um, hi Kakei-san," Sena said, drying his hands with a paper towel.

"You look..." Kakei said with a hand gesture. "Significantly more comfortable than last night."

Sena turned red. "Ah," he squeaked. "P-please don't mention that."

"Not that, that you didn't look good- you looked." Kakei swallowed and changed the subject quickly, "That's a nice shirt, it makes your skin," he gave a vague hand motion.

"Thank you, Kakei-san." Sena pointed behind him to the entrance. "Okay, well. I'm going to, er, go now..."

"Right. I'll go with you."

"Ah, that's," Sena struggled to word his slight disappointment. "Okay that's fine, Shin and the others should be waiting outside."

"Others?" Kakei asked as they stepped back into the mall. "Who- oh." He narrowed his eyes at the other three football players.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Kakei and Sena.

"And then there were five," Yamato muttered.

"As if things weren't interesting enough," Akaba said quietly.

"It is getting much too crowded," Shin said to Sena.

"Well," Yamato said after a while. "Where should we go now that we're a group?"

"We could see Pacific Rim at the movie theater. The timing is pretty close," Kakei said, a touch resentful.

"Sena and I've already seen it," Shin said.

The other three shared a look of slight disbelief.

"Fuu, one can never go wrong with a festival. It offers a symphony of entertainment."

"Uh, actually, the one currently being held, um, Shin-san and I aren't allowed back..." Sena scratched his cheek, flushing at the thought of the night.

"What happened?" Yamato asked suspiciously.

"I broke several locales winning Sena prizes."

Sena started stuttering.

"Well, I'm sure I can win twice as many as Shin can," Yamato promised Sena, a blinding white smile on his face.

"Uh-" Sena started.

"I can win many more than that," Kakei said, cracking his neck.

"That's- we can't even go to the festival-"

"Fuu, I certainly will win more than any person here. Music and athletics are not the only things I excel at."

"Hiee," Sena squeaked as he sat on a swivel chair. So far, none of the stall holders had remembered Shin and Sena, so they'd managed to sneak by. Sena clutched at the toy water gun in his hand, uncertain as to how their group had ended up at the festival.

(It was all a blurry blur of blurred football players manhandling him until they reached a small game booth that had been unanimously agreed upon.)

Next to him were the other football players, hulking giants compared to Sena's slight frame.

"Okay!" said an entirely too cheery game operator. Her red hair bounced in its ponytail every time she spoke. "Grab hold of your water guns. First one to the top wins a prize! Ready?"

"Fuu, I will play this simple melody and win easily."

"On go okay?"

"I can guarantee that I will win. Pick out the plush that you want Sena, I will definitely get it for you."

"My hand techniques will help, I'm sure," Kakei said, eyes narrowed fiercely.

(The game operator sweat dropped slightly.)

"Ready? Get set... go!"

There was a loud crack as Shin broke his water gun, the intensity of the rivalry having burned too bright in the Oujou player. The three others were undisturbed, aiming towards the mouth of a clown, dark looks of concentration on their faces. Such was life.

Shin growled and discarded the toy while the game operator shared a scared look with Sena, who was losing terribly.

There was a loud ding. Kakei, Yamato, and Akaba looked at the operator.

"Uh, three way tie!" she said, "Unfortunately, no prizes are awarded for ties, but if you wish, you may pay to play again!"

Kakei growled.

Yamato slammed down money, followed by Akaba and Kakei. Shin glared at his broken water gun. "May we switch, Sena?"

("Ah, wait, I'd be happy if you didn't destroy anymore equipment..." The tall young man seemed familiar...)

Sena moved to the side, idly staring around the festival. In broad daylight, the festival seemed much too bright and crowded. Sena stepped back as people moved around him.

"Ready?" the game operator asked. She gave a quick glance to underneath the counter area, where rules and regulations were posted for her to see, along with people to avoid. She narrowed her eyes. 'So that's where he's from.'

"Get set- Go!"

Shin's water gun cracked again.

"Ah," the operator asked. "I'm going to have to insist you not play at this booth anymore." She gave a forced smile, all the while scanning for security.

The bells rang again, announcing another three way draw.

"Would you like to play again?" The game operator discretely motioned for a nearby security guard.

"We should leave," Shin said, turning to Sena. "Somewhere more private-"

Sena was gone.  
\------  
"M-Marco-san," Sena felt an intense bout of deja vú as he was dropped off to a limousine by two suit-wearing men. Marco leaned casually against it, slicked-back hair and suit looking immaculate.

"How are you, Sena?" He opened the limousine's door and Sena was stuffed ("Gently, boys, gently") inside. Marco slid in next to Sena and closed the door.

"Um," the interior of the limo was dark and sleek, the privacy divider rolled up between the passengers and drivers. Sena felt the limo start to move and wondered how he was still being chased. "The, um, the competition ended last night, Marco-san," Sena smoothed down his dark pants, trying to be diplomatic. In a strange situation like this, at the mercy of Marco, he needed to be wary.

Marco waved a large pale hand in a casual manner and smiled slowly, "That is a lovely color on you, Sena; makes you glow."

'Why do people keep saying?'

"Thank you," Sena tried to look anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Now, don't worry. I just thought that our time yesterday was cut unusually short, so I wanted to make up for it."

 


End file.
